Brink of Darkness
by tsforhokies
Summary: Sequel to IWFILWY. Bonnie is murdered at the hands of strangers. Filled with grief, pain, and anger and the need for revenge the lost of his wife sends Damon out of control and into darkness. Bonnie comes back from the dead to save him from himself.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight flowed into the bedroom of the vampire and witch happily married couple as they were nude in bed together making love. She laid underneath him her chocolate locks spreading across the pillow as he hovered over her. She moved her hands over the rippling muscle of his back admiring how the moonlight bounced off of his pale skin. His icy blue eyes swept over her naked body admiring the beauty of her.

Damon caressed her naked flesh with his hands causing her to writhe in pleasure under him. He lowered his mouth to her body starting at her torso licking and kissing his way upwards until he came upon her breasts with the nipples hardened from arousal. He took her breasts into his mouth sucking hard on her nipple and he twisted the one on her other breast between his thumb and forefinger. Bonnie panted and sighed in pleasure at these movement tunneling his fingers through his black hair.

Damon lifted his head eyes scanning her face as he slipped his hands between her thighs, slipping two fingers inside of her hot, wet dripping center. He began moving his fingers in and out of her causing moans to escape from her lips. He keep this up until her hips were rocking to the movements of his fingers. He extended his fangs and softly bit into the meaty part of her breasts drinking down some of her sweet and powerful blood. Instead of bringing her pain the bite brought her pleasure, he flicked his thumb over her clit just as he was drinking in her blood causing her to have an explosive orgasm around his fingers.

He licked the puncture wounds allowing it to heal. She grabbed his neck pulling him down for a kiss tasting her own blood on his tongue. She flipped them over so that she was on time. She lowered herself on top of him taking his hard cock into her heated wet pussy. Damon groaned in pleasure taking a hold of her hips in his hands and she began to move over him. She kept her eyes on him as she circled and rotated her hips over him loud moans escaping her lips. He watched in amazement as she rode him looking like some erotic Goddess and her breasts bounced her with movements. He soon felt that built up inside of him knowing that he was close and that she was too. Grunts and moans slipped from his lips as she quickened her riding of him. He reached between them pinching her clit and sending her over the edge. She threw her head back crying out in ecstasy as she came around him, he joined her in his own release seconds later.

Afterwards she laid with him her head resting on his chest. They quietly enjoyed the afterglow together. It had been a year since Bonnie had succeeded in killing Klaus and because of that things back in Mystic Falls had been more safe and peaceful. Thanks to her Mystic Falls had become a safer place to be for humans and this allowed Damon and Bonnie just to enjoy their life as a married couple together, they would visit Mystic Falls every few months or sometimes their friends had driven up to visit them. But with Klaus no longer in their lives Bonnie hadn't needed to use her magic to put her life on the line to save lives for a while. Klaus being gone was the best thing that happened for all of them and they were glad for that.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie woke up the following morning feeling happy and content. Seeing that Damon wasn't in the bed next to her she got out and went to the bathroom relieving her bladder and washing her hands then brushing her teeth. She jumped in the shower for seven minutes and got out getting dressed. She walked into the kitchen seeing him over the stove a kitchen towel slung over his shoulder she could smell the food that he was cooking. She watched him as he cooked. He was wearing black pajama bottoms and a black tank top. Bonnie smiled to herself in amusement her husbands entire wardrobe consisted of black or either dark colors, he only owned a handful of things that were white or light in color.

But he really pulled off black and dark colors like no other man could. He looked good in his clothes just as he did at this movement. She stood there taking in his appearance with her eyes.

Damon looked over his shoulder and saw her watching him. He smirked . "Hey Judgey if you keep eye fucking me like that then I 'm going to end up having you in this kitchen."

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Good morning Damon."

"Morning." Damon told her. "I made you some breakfast before you have to start your day."

"How nice of you." Bonnie said with a smile

Damon turned off the stove and for out the plates. He transferred the food onto the plates and took them over to were Bonnie was now sitting at a table. She was sipping on the coffee that she had poured while Damon was fixing the plates. He put a plate down in front of her. Bonnie looked down and saw that he had made eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Thank you husband." She told him.

"You're welcome wife." Damon said.

He went over getting out a blood bag and pouring it into a cup before joining her at the table.

"So what are you going to do today besides taking classes?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie was now in her last year of college at James Madison. She couldn't wait to graduate so that she could get out into the world and start the career of her dreams.

"I have classes from morning until late afternoon." Bonnie answered "Then I have some errands to run and places to go after that so I might not get home until tonight."

Damon sipped down a little blood. "Alright I'll have dinner ready for you by the time that you get home."

"Fixing dinner and breakfast for me on the same day." Bonnie said with a smile

He winked. "Damon Salvatore takes care of his wife."

Bonnie ate some eggs. "What about you, what do you have planned for today?"

"I might go out to the gym and work out for an hour." Damon answered.

"That would be good." Bonnie told him.

Damon bit into a slice of bacon. "But the one thing that I have to do for sure is re stock up on some blood bags today, I'm almost out."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Okay."

Damon looked at her.

"What why are you looking at me like that?" Bonnie asked

"I just told you that I'm shopping for blood bags today and you act like it's no big deal." Damon was amused

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I have been with you for a while not I'm used to the whole my man needs blood to survive thing."

Damon chewed some toast and swallowed before speaking. "Yeah but some people in the Supernatural world they might think that a vampire and a witch being married and in love as sort of weird."

"We're not weird." Bonnie said

"I don't think that we are, I'm saying that others might." Damon said

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "But we don't care about what others think do we vampire?"

"No we don't witch." Damon said "Speaking of blood and our relationship I have your blood in my system but you don't have mine in yours right now."

"Yeah it has been a couple of weeks since I last had your blood, right." Bonnie commented

"At least that." Damon confirmed.

Bonnie sighed. "We can exchange some blood tonight during some hot sex."

Damon grinned. "I'm all for that."

Bonnie ate a few more bits of food and drunk a few more sips of coffee looking at her watch. "I have to get ready to go and get to James Madison before my class starts."

"Alright see you when you get home tonight." Damon told her. "I'll take care of the dishes."

Bonnie got up from the table walking around to meet him. "See you tonight." She agreed.

Damon stood to his feet leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips. "You have a good day."

"You too." Damon told her. "You know that I love you and all of that stuff."

Bonnie smiled. "I love you too and I'll never stop loving you."

Damon smirked "You promise?"

Bonnie took his hand and put it to her chest where he could feel her heart beat. "I promise that I Bonnie will never stop loving you Damon, you'll always be in my heart."

"How did I ever get a wife like you?" Damon asked in aw

"I guess you're just lucky like that." Bonnie winked at him.

Damon watched her leave with a smile on his face and love in his heart for his witch, not knowing that it was the last time that he would see her alive.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night Bonnie headed towards her car having just run her last errand. She had just called Damon to tell him that she was on her way home. Bonnie slipped her cell phone into her purse and walked down a side street to where her car was parked. She heard the roar of a car engine and the sound of tires moving on the road she paid no attention to it until the car suddenly swerved in front of her blocking her path.

Heart in her throat. Bonnie glared at the car. The door opened and the driver got out.

"What in the fuck was that you almost ran me over." Bonnie yelled at the male driver.

The driver who had sandy brown hair and grey eyes looked Bonnie over. "My bad." He said

About five other men who she guessed were his friends got out of the car. They seemed to surround her but she was too pissed at the driver to notice.

"Are you drunk or something? Because if you are I'm calling the cops to get you off of the streets." Bonnie fumed.

"There's no need to call the cops _Bonnie." _The grey eyed stranger told her.

Bonnie was taken aback. "I don't know you, how do you know my name?"

He stepped forward. "Oh we know all about you Bonnie the witch."

The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes made Bonnie's heart drop. She knew that this grey eyed man whoever he was and his 'friends' meant her some kind of harm. But before she could even think to act to defend herself on run she felt a heavy object hit the back of her head as one of the others hit her then she saw nothing but black.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She woke up with a headache pounding at the back of her head. She blinked her eyes several times as her vision was blurred. She could see that she was surrounded by trees and that she was in the woods. Trying to move Bonnie realized that she couldn't, she couldn't because she had but chained to a tree. Her hands pinned above her head by chains, her ankles were chained and the mid section of her torso was chained. Bonnie grimaced against the pain of the chains digging into her chain. Panic setting in as she realized what had happened.

Her eyes darted around as she heard movement and foot steps. In front of her appeared the man who almost man her over and his five friends. She wondered what was going on and why they were doing this to her. She couldn't speak because they had a gag in her mouth.

"You're awake, good we want you to be awake for what we are about to do to you." The grey eyed man said.

Bonnie struggled against the chains but couldn't move. Her eyes widened with fear as the men got closer.

A cruel smile spread across the mans face. "I bet you want to know what is going on, I'll tell we like to hunt down filthy creatures such as yourself, you know witches we've been killing witches like you for a while."

Bonnie swallowed protesting against the gag.

"To us we don't think that people like you should grace this earth and we will see it that the witch race is wiped clean until they are no more." He coldly chuckled "Never had one as powerful as you though, _Bonnie Bennett_ oh no wait it's not Bennett anymore is it, you're married. Where is your vampire husband by the way?"

Bonnie shook her head tears streaming down her cheeks. Where was Damon. He'd usually show up to save her by now.

"Don't worry ,soon your life will end." He told her.

The six men proceeded to beat and torture her as she was helplessly chained to the tree. This went on for minutes racking her body with agony and pain. She screamed and sobbed which ended up muffled against the gag.

She was now weak, beaten, and bloodied. With one last desperate cry she called out to Damon in her mind. _"Help me Damon."_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon was at home putting the ending touches on dinner. Bonnie had called him telling him that she was on her way home and he couldn't wait to see her face.

Suddenly he heard her fear and pain filled voice in his mind. "_Help me Damon."_ He knew that something was wrong with her. He turned off the stove and dropped back he was doing grabbing his car keys he rushed out of the house and drove like a mad man to the location that he felt her in.

Parking his car on the side of the road next to the woods he got out running into the woods. Panic and fear at his throat. He used his vampire speed hoping that he could get to her in time. But when he came upon her he could already see that he was too late. She was chained to a tree unresponsive and unmoving. Below her feet was a spray painted symbol of some kind. Her body and face was covered in blood and bruises. His heart shattered and the world around him came crashing down. He already knew even without checking for a pulse. He couldn't hear her heart beat, couldn't feel her life source like he usually did. She was dead.

Realizing this Damon fell to knees in front of her. His heart emotionally squeezing painfully in his chest. In his over One hundred and seventy years of living he had never felt such heart ache as he had at that moment. His wife had been killed at the hands of a person or persons and there was nothing that he could do to bring her back, nothing that he could do to save her this time. He stared helplessly with wide icy blue eyes as tears of emotion pain filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

It hurt him so much to see her chained to the tree dead like she was. Damon got to his feet his vision half blurred from the tears that he was shedding. He broke the chains from around her body using his vampire strength. Took her limp body that was already getting cold and cradled her in his arms. He looked down at the woman that he loved, his wife, his witch gone forever.

Damon threw his head back face towards the sky and let out a grief filled yell of. "Nooooooooo." Then he just carried her dead body in his arms helplessly pacing around as he broke down and cried and sob like he never had before in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was like a living hell for Damon. Planning the funeral of his wife was the hardest thing that he had to go through in the close to one hundred and seventy years that he had been living. Nothing could compare to the emotional and mental pain and heart ache that he was going through. He would pick suffering through a werewolf bite over losing Bonnie. All of her friends Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Alaric were devastated and heartbroken over her death. Caleb, Mercedes, and Mrs. Forbes were deeply saddened and mournful for her death especially the way that she died. Elena and Caroline besides Damon were taking Bonnie's death the hardest. Mourning the lose of their best friend.

The funeral was held on a bright sunny day. Damon didn't understand how a day so physically beautiful could contrast with a day so emotionally sad. The funeral was small just with Bonnie's closest friends attending. A couple of her family members like her Mother Abby and her cousin Lucy had attended. But her Father hadn't come for some reason his own daughters funeral was not important enough to attend.

During the funeral there were a lot of tears Caroline cried on Tyler's shoulders and Stefan held Elena while she sobbed. Jeremy and Matt cried. Stefan and Alaric's tears brimmed with tears. Damon listened to the priests words, his body tense with emotion, his jaw clinched tightly as of he was trying to hold himself together and could break at any moment. Silent tears of grief running down his cheeks and when they lowered her casket into the ground his heart broke into a million pieces all over again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After the funeral her friends reflected on Bonnie and her death.

Jeremy and Matt

Matt "I can't believe that she's gone."

Jeremy shook his head. "Neither can I man."

"I keep hoping that she would come through that door and just tell us all that this was a night mare and that it wasn't real." Matt sadly said

"Me too." Jeremy swallowed. "She was a beautiful person inside and out."

Matt agreed. "The best friend that any one could hope for.."

"My heart will always hold a special place for her." Jeremy softly said

Matt looked at him. "His she you know come to you in ghost form?"

"Not yet." Jeremy shook his head. "I'm hoping that she does to let us know that at least she's okay in the after life."

Caroline and Tyler:

"How could someone do this to Bonnie?" Tyler asked "She was one of the most sweetness and kindest people in this world."

Caroline's eyes were red from crying so much. "Because they are really heartless bastards in this world doing such a cruel thing to a person like Bonnie."

Tyler sighed "She was such a good person."

"Bonnie was wonderful person, so self less." Caroline cried "When ever I would have a shitty day she would do something to make me feel better. She was there for me even when we always didn't agree on things. I'm really going to miss her."

"We all are." Tyler said

Caroline rubbed at her eyes. "I hope that they catch whoever did this to her. And that they go to prison for a very long time."

Tyler wrapped his arms around Caroline to comfort her some how he didn't think that prison would be enough punishment for Damon, he knew that for Damon revenge would be personal.

Stefan and Elena:

Elena sobbed into her tissue.

"It's so unfair why is a good person like Bonnie not here anymore, when there are so many bad and evil people walking this planet?" Elena asked

"Because the world is fucked up that way sometimes." Stefan answered

"I've known Bonnie since we were little. I thought that we would be best friends forever, at least grow old together." Elena said

Stefan put a comforting hand on Elena's shoulder. Hurting for both losing a woman who was like his sister and for the pain that Elena was going through.

"She was very loyal, putting her life on the line for me and others. I really loved her and now I don't know what I'm going to do without her." Elena said

"I'm sorry Elena." Stefan sincerely said

"I am too." Elena said "I hope that whoever did this to her pays."

"They'll pay." Stefan said "I'm the cops don't make them pay then I know that Damon will."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three days after the funeral Damon was still in Mystic Falls. It was night and he had just come from the fresh grave of his wife only a few days old. The heartbreak and grief was over whelming. So he drowned his grief the best way that he knew how and that was by drinking. He got some bottles of bourbon and went into the woods alone and sat down leaning against a tree drinking away.

He was on his second bottle when Alaric found him.

"Here you are, Stefan and Elena were worried about your where about." Alaric let him know. "I told them that I would find you."

"You can tell them that I'm alright." Damon said drinking from the bottle.

Alaric shook his head. "You're not alright at least not emotionally."

"I'll never be alright emotionally with my wife dead." Damon told him.

"It seems that way now because her death is still fresh." Alaric commented

"I'll never get over this." Damon said taking a large drink of bourbon.

Alaric frowned feeling bad for his friend. "You think that this is what Bonnie would want you to do get drunk in the woods over her death."

"Maybe she wouldn't want it." Damon said "But she's not here to tell me because she was murdered."

"The ones who did this will be put behind bars and spend a long time there." Alaric said

Damon's head snapped back. "No prison is way too easy I'm going to find them and handle the person or persons who did this myself."

Alaric could hear the anger and the need for revenge in his friends voice. "Killing whoever did this won't bring her back Damon.'

"No it won't." Damon sneered bitterly. "But they don't deserve to live for what they did to her."

"I understand where you are coming from." Alaric said

"Do you really Ric?" Damon asked with anger. "You didn't see her like I did chained to a tree and beaten and fucking tortured before she was killed and I will do the same to whoever did this to her."

Alaric knew that there was no way of talking Damon out of this.

Guilt mixed in with the other emotions that Damon was feeling. "I couldn't save her this time. I tried but I failed and she called out to me for help and I was too late, what kind of husband does that make me?"

Alaric shook his head. "This is not your fault, we both know that Bonnie wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Tears brimmed in Damon's icy blue eyes. "She loved me for me. Saw past the monster in me and loved me even though I have a history of doing awful things, Even after the times that I hurt her she forgave me and opened up her heart to me. Her love brought joy into my life and light to my darkness. She showed me what true love was and I love her so, so much. What am I suppose to do now that she's gone, how am I ever suppose to go on without her."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon returned to a home that felt empty with Bonnie no longer around to bring life to the house by spreading her warmth and happiness. He was so racked in Greif and heart ache that he hardly felt like doing anything. He took care of the dog Orion by feeding him and taking him outside to the bathroom when the dog needed to do, other than that he just drunk enough blood to keep him going and kept drinking down whiskey and bourbon which did nothing to mask his pain.

He looked at DVD's of some of the time that he spend with Bonnie. These memories would be all that he had left of her now, there would be no more future pictures or tapes showing his time with Bonnie and realizing that hit him like a ton of bricks. He watched recording after recording.

The first one was a recording of the third day of their honey moon.

_Damon controlled the camera as he walked into the bedroom of their hotel suite. It was morning and the sun was shining into the room as he approached Bonnie who was still sleeping in the bed the covers up to her chin._

_A pale hand reached out in front of the camera snatched the sheets off of her revealing that she had slept naked since they made love the night before. _

_Bonnie's eye lids fluttered open. "What the hell Damon?"_

"_Good morning my Judgey wife." Damon said mischief in his voice._

_Bonnie lifted her eyes to the camera. "Oh my God you are not shooting me naked."_

"_I believe that I am." Damon said from behind the camera._

"_Seriously Damon?" Bonnie attempted to cover herself up with the covers._

_Damon snatched the covers further away. "Oh No, No, No don't do that."_

"_Damon." Bonnie exclaimed._

"_Relax no one is ever going to see this tape besides you and I." Damon said_

_Bonnie's eyes narrowed at the camera. "It better stay that way because I'm going to set your ass on fire if someone else sees." She said playfully._

"_Ouch." Damon said "Hey maybe we should try taping ourselves having sex?"_

_Bonnie laughed. "No way."_

"_Spoil sport." Damon said_

"_Okay that's enough cut the camera off." Bonnie told him._

"_What is in it for me.?" Damon asked_

_Bonnie gave him as seductive but sweet smile towards him behind the camera. "I'll let you make love with me."_

_The camera clicked off and the screen went black._

Then there was a recording of some random time of them together. Bonnie had set up the camera on the counter in the kitchen it was facing her and Damon.

"_Damon did you switch the sugar for salt?" Bonnie asked_

"_Was that me?" Damon asked pretending innocence._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes. "So mature Damon."_

_Damon smirked "What's a marriage without a little pranking fun."_

"_Salt in coffee is very disgusting do you know that?" Bonnie asked with amusement._

_Damon snickered. "I realized that when you spit out the coffee."_

_Bonnie placed her hands on her hips. "Be careful Damon you're not the only one who can prank."_

"_Just what are you going to do to me witch hmmm?" Damon winked_

"_I can do this." Bonnie pulled a bowl of flour from behind her back dumping it on Damon's head. Damon black hair, his face, his black shirt was covered in the white, thick powder substance._

_Bonnie laughed at his appearance. "You were saying?"_

_Damon wiped some flour out of his eyes. "Shouldn't have done that, now I'm afraid that the tickle monster will make you pay."_

_Bonnie took off running and laughing. Damon chased her out of view of the camera._

There was the recording of them at their wedding reception.

_They were dancing to Fishers I love you. She looked so stunning in her wedding dress. She danced with him looking at him with so much love. She caressed his cheek looking into his eyes and mouthing the words I love you…_

Damon paused the DVD at that moment. Looking at the image as it was frozen on screen. All he could do is mourn and cry for the wife that he had lost for forever.


	3. Chapter 3

More days passed by and Damon sunk deeper and deeper into his grief and pain over losing Bonnie. Currently he was sitting on the couch looking at pictures and photos of her. In one picture she was smiling and cuddling up next to Orion the dog that she had grown to love as if it were her own child, In another was one of Damon himself, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena all smiling together taken from the time when they went on a double date to the theme park Kings Dominion, there were many pictures of just her and Damon together.

One with them on the trip that they took to New York the photo obviously showed that they were a couple in love and happy to be together. Another one showed Bonnie being playful as she was leaning over his back mouth open pretending like she was going to bite him as Damon grinned at the camera. Damon's heart ached as he looked as these pictures of his deceased wife and them together. The door bell rang interrupting what he was doing. Damon knew that Caleb was suppose to come over today. Caleb had told him that he would help find the one or ones who had murdered Bonnie. Damon got up and made his way to the door.

He opened it but instead of seeing Caleb it was an older man. He was black, with his hair neatly shaved, he wore a business suit and had green eyes close to the shade of Bonnie's. Damon instantly figured out who he was even though he had never seen the man in person over even a picture of him.

The man fixed his tie eyeing Damon.

"How may I help you?" Damon asked even though he wasn't in much of a mood to talk to anyone.

"This to make sure that I'm at the right place, you're Damon Salvatore right, you were married to Bonnie?" He asked

"Yes I am….was married to Bonnie." Damon answered

"Well I'm Greg Bennett, Bonnie's Father." He let Damon know.

Damon wondered why her father had decided to show up now when he didn't even show up for her funeral. "I figured how may I help you?"

Greg Bennett took in Damon's appearance, his black hair was disheveled and his skin pale like he hadn't spent much time in the sun. Greg already didn't like the fact that Bonnie had gotten married at such a young age but seeing Damon he wondered what his daughter saw in the man.

"There's something that I need. Will you let me in?" Greg wanted to know.

Damon felt like telling the man to fuck off so that he could wallow in his grief. But since the man was Bonnie's father Damon step to the side.

Greg walked into the house looking around and turning to Damon. "I don't have a lot of time so let's make this quick."

"Yeah of course." Damon said "What do you need?"

"I came here to get some of my belongings." Greg answered

"Could you repeat that." Damon couldn't believe his ears.

Greg cleared his throat. "Bonnie when she left for college she took some things from my house back in Mystic Falls, I let her borrow them. But now that she's dead I've come to get them back.

This irritated Damon. "That's all that you've wanted to come here for is to get some belongings back?"

"Yes that's what I said." Greg answered as if he was confused by the question.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Damon questioned

Greg arched a brow. "Excuse me, what have I done for you to use such language on me."

"It's more like what you've haven't done like go to your own daughters funeral." Damon snapped his emotions clearly on edge.

"I was too busy." Greg said getting defensive

Damon glared at him. "Of course you're always too busy aren't you _Greg_ how many times did you miss out on something in her life? So I guess it shouldn't be a surprise that you don't even care enough to mourn and celebrate her life after she died."

Greg pressed his lips firmly together. "I don't appreciate your attitude with me right now Mr. Salvatore."

"Sure you don't because I'm pointing out the truth about what a shit of father that you've been towards Bonnie." Damon said letting some of his emotions unleash.

Greg lifted his chin. "You're doing nothing but proving me right, right now."

"Right about what? Damon asked.

"That Bonnie made a bad mistake in marrying you." Greg retorted "You're not worthy enough to be her husband."

Damon let out a humorless laugh. "I honestly don't give a fuck what you think about me or my relationship with Bonnie."

Greg rolled his eyes. "No wonder she was attracted to you, she had a bad disrespectful attitude just like do."

"Do not speak ill about Bonnie in front of me, I'm not in the mood Greg." Damon warned

"Is that a threat?" Greg asked

"It's a warning." Damon corrected. "Instead of loving and cherishing your daughter for the sweet and wonderful person that she was, you're treating her as if she were an annoyance in your life."

Greg frowned. "I loved my daughter."

"You sure do have a bull shit way of showing it." Damon spat.

Greg got offended. "Now you listen to me I put food on the table and shelter over the head for Bonnie and I won't allow you to keep disrespecting me."

"I give respect to those who earn it." Damon retorted. "But you know what Bonnie had myself and all of her friends who loved her and appreciated her more than you ever could and they are all hurting over her death."

Greg stood there as Damon went on.

"No matter what you think of me Greg I loved Bonnie." Damon went on. "I love her with every ounce that I have in me and I would die to trade places with her and have her alive again so fuck off."

Greg's eyes widened. "I did try to reconnected with Bonnie but she wouldn't have it."

"When was this?" Damon sneered "You haven't bother to see her in years."

"I guess she didn't tell you about it. But I talked to her on the about seven months ago. She asked me if we could meet somewhere for a Father-daughter reunion. I told her that I would do it but only if she divorced you." Greg confessed. "Bonnie refused telling me that she loved you way too much to divorce you, so I guess you should be happy to know that she picked her husband over her own father."

"Only because you made her pick. Bonnie wanted nothing more than a relationship with you." Damon said with anger.

"She had her chance." Greg said

Damon had enough of this man. "Just get the fuck out."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my belongings back." Greg told him.

Damon grabbed Greg roughly by the collar. He looked into Greg's eyes compelling him. "Leave now before I do something that I regret like beat you senseless, believe me if you weren't Bonnie's father I would have, now get out of my face and don't come back here again."

Greg turned on his feet saying nothing and left the house. Damon returned to looking at pictures as he kept mourning for the loss of his wife.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few hours later Caleb arrived telling Damon about what he found.

"I looked up the symbol that was near Bonnie when she was killed." Caleb started off.

"What is the connection what does the symbol stand for?" Damon wanted to know.

Caleb got out a few sheets of paper. "The symbol belongs to a group called the Witch Hunters."

Damon shook his head. "Witch hunters?"

"They're a hate group much like the KKK or the Nazi's but they direct their hatred solely towards witches." Caleb explained.

"Bonnie became their target." Damon said understanding.

Caleb nodded his head. "Correct but she wasn't their only target."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Over the past seven years there have been about twenty eight cases of witches disappearing or being murdered. The public doesn't know much about it because not many of them are even aware that Supernatural's exists." Caleb went on. "But they are believe to be connected to one group."

"Bonnie was number twenty nine on their list." Damon commented

"I believe that she was and I believe that this was the group that killed her." Caleb confirmed

Damon's jaw clinched in anger. "Do you have any names or anything for me to go on so I can find these people?"

Caleb held up the papers in his hand. "As a matter of fact I do, after much research I uncovered the names of the Witch Hunters, they are a very small group only about six to eight members strong along they are looking to expand."

Damon took the papers from Caleb, the names listed were Oliver, Tim, Dale, Cole, Larry, and Kenny. Along with their last names, their home addresses, the license plate numbers to their cars and their cell phone number.

"Thanks I'll take it from here." Damon told him.

Caleb eyed Damon with sympathy. "You're welcome, I'll always help out a good friend….you don't have to go through this alone you have me, Mercedes, your brother, and friends we are all here to help you go through this."

"I know." Damon said

Caleb nodded his head and left knowing that Damon wanted to be alone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night Damon drunk more bourbon as he keep going over the list that Caleb had given him. He wanted to memorize everything about all of the men who had done this to Bonnie. They murdered and tortured her and Damon would make sure that they would pay for it. Anger and rage boiled up instead of him ready to spill over. They killed his wife and weren't going to get away from it. Damon stood in front of the fire place images of her chained to a tree dead flashing in his mind.

On a yell of anger Damon threw the half filled glass of bourbon into the fire. He wasn't going to stop until every last person who had something to do with the murder and torture of Bonnie was dead. He would get his revenge on all of them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

While Damon was grieving over the loss of his wife Kenny the ring leader of the witch hunters was in the bed with his girlfriend of three years Natalie.

Kenny kept gloating about killing Bonnie like it was some grand accomplishment.

"We did it, we killed one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived. Bonnie Salvatore, from the great Bennett witch line." Kenny gloated

"Great job honey." Natalie said

"We're doing society a favor in taking down these witches." Kenny went on.

Natalie had fallen in agreement for Kenny's hatred of witches. "Of course they shouldn't walk and live among us."

Kenny smirked "Exactly that's why we had to kill that Bennett witch, can't have someone with that power walking around."

Natalie began to toy with the Emerald diamond necklace. The one that Damon had given to Bonnie for Christmas. Kenny had stolen if from Bonnie on the night that she was murdered.

"Thank you for the gift." Natalie giggled.

"You're welcome. It looks better on you than it did on that filthy bitch." Kenny said

"Her husband must have given it to her." Natalie commented

Kenny shrugged a shoulder. "Who cares?"

Natalie looked at him. "He'll be angry about you doing this to his wife."

"So what if he is?" Kenny said

"He is a vampire Kenny all of you better be careful and watch your back." Natalie commented/

"We know that." Kenny said "If Damon Salvatore comes after us we'll be ready for him."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following night one of the group members was driving along on a high way singing along to a song on the radio. He was Oliver and much like the rest of the group he was celebrating their killing of Bonnie and felt no remorse for it. Kenny had said something about watching out for her husband Damon Salvatore but Oliver paid nothing to it.

Oliver tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Suddenly a SUV appeared behind him with bright lights nearly blinding Oliver.

Oliver was annoyed. "Geez turn your high lights down." He muttered even though the driver behind him couldn't hear.

The SUV's high lights remained over reflecting in Oliver's rear view mirror.

Oliver squinted his eyes against the lights. "What is your problem." He directed at the SUV driver.

The SUV inched closer to him until it was tail gating his car.

"Alright I'm pulling over." Oliver grumbled. He moved from left lane to the right thinking that the SUV would pass by him. Instead the SUV followed him into the next lane still tail gating him.

"What in the hell?" Oliver questioned speeding up.

The SUV sped up with him and rammed him hard in the rear end. Oliver gripped the wheel as his car jerked forward with the impact. The SUV rammed him again and Oliver realized that someone was trying to run him off of the road on purpose.

"Shit." Oliver said pushing his car to go faster. The SUV kept chasing him down the road ramming him several times nearly causing Oliver to lose control more than once. Oliver was in panic mode trying desperately to get away from the SUV but the driver was too fast.

The SUV pulled along side his car. Oliver looked over and could see through the dim dashboard lights in the SUV who was chasing him. It was Damon Salvatore looking back over at him with anger on his face. Oliver didn't know that Damon had used compulsion on someone to 'borrow' the SUV.

Oliver's eyes widened as Damon side swiped him hard. This spent Oliver's car onto the ditch of the road, his car fish tailed and spun out of control flipping over and over again several times twisting and smashing metal. When it came to a stop the car was upside down with broken glass, bent and twisted metal was around Oliver. Oliver groaned in pain as he felt blood dripping from his head.

He heard the sound of the SUV stopping and from his upside down position in his wrecked car he saw a pair of black boots stomping towards him. Oliver tried to frantically get out knowing that it was Damon Salvatore but his leg was pinned painfully between the steering wheel and the seat on his car making him stuck.

Damon knelled down until his face was in view of Oliver.

"Looks like you're stuck." Damon said coolly "Let me help you out."

Oliver's screams could not be heard because there was no one around the area to hear them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tim another group member heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it wondering who it was this late at night. When he opened the door he jumped back startled and horrified at what he saw. On his front porch was Oliver. Oliver with his neck twisted and snapped at an odd angle and with a hole in his chest where his heart once was and his lifeless eyes stirring up at him.

A sticky note was attached to his forehead and it read. _"You killed and tortured my wife and now I'm going to kill and torture all of you, deliver this message to all of your friends Tim, sweet dreams Damon Salvatore."_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Damon where are you?" Called out her worried and concerned voice somewhere from deep in the forest._

_Damon ran towards her voice through the trees that seemed unnaturally thick._

"_Damon help me." Her voice now sounded panicked and fearful._

"_Hold on Bonnie." Damon yelled as he kept running through the forest desperate to save her._

"_They're hurting me." Bonnie told him._

_Damon kept running through the woods it seemed like it was taking forever to get to her and he knew that she was in trouble and needed his help. Finally he came upon a clearing in the woods and he saw her tied to a stake with bundles of wood stacked around her feet._

_Bonnie spotted him her green eyes were filled with pain and fear, tears streamed down her cheeks as she pleaded to him with her eyes._

"_Please Damon there going to kill me." Bonnie said fearfully._

_Damon took a step towards her. "I'm going to get you down. Hold on."_

_Her eyes darted around. "Hurry."_

_Damon took another step towards her when faceless figures in black hoods stepped out and surrounded her._

"_You got here just in time to see us kill your wife." One of them said._

"_Get away from her or I'll kill you." Damon growled_

_The hooded figure just laughed. "There's nothing that you can do Damon, you can't save her."_

_Damon watched in horror as a torch was lit and they walked towards the stack of wood at her feet._

"_Watch your wife burn to death for the crime of performing witchcraft." The figure said_

"_No." Damon said _

_Bonnie struggled against the bounds but couldn't free her self. "Don't let them do this to me Damon."_

_Damon tried to lunge forward to help her but he ran into an invisible barrier holding him back._

_The figures laughed at him mocking him then they took the torch to the wood at Bonnie's feet. Damon banged against the invisible barrier trying to break through it. He watched in horror helpless as the flames quickly spread and engulfed her. Her screams of physically pain and agony filled the air. He kept trying to break through the barrier but it was no use. He had to watch as the fire burned her alive, until her screams went silent as the fire killed her and there was nothing that he could do about it….._

His icy blue eyes snapped open as he was jointed from his night mare. Every since she had died he would have nightmares almost every night where he had failed to save her much like he had failed to do on the night that she was killed. Heartbreak and guilt weighed heavily on his heart as he sat up in bed. He ran a hand over his face and realized that it was wet from the tears that he had shed in his sleep. He looked at the clock beside the bed it was a little before five in the morning and he knew that he was going to fall back to sleep.

Damon got out of the bed and stripped out of his clothes and headed to the bath room where he turned on the shower and stepped in. Standing under the hot water he had a flash back.

_It was the day after she had been murdered and Damon went down to the medical examiners office where they were holding her body for the time being. He didn't know what drove him to come here, he just knew that he had to see her._

_Damon stopped outside of the double doors of the morgue. A Medical examiner in his fifties stepped out._

_He saw Damon. "Sir only authorized personal are allowed in this section."_

"_My wife is in there." Damon said barely above a whisper._

_The medical examiner frowned. "I'm sorry who was your wife?"_

_Damon swallowed. "Her name is Bonnie, Bonnie Salvatore."_

"_Yes." He said a look of sympathy came across his face. "I'm sorry about your loss sir it's an awful thing."_

"_I-I need to see her." Damon stated _

_He shook his head. "Sir you don't want to see her like this."_

_Damon grabbed the medical examiner by the collar and looked in his eyes. "Let me inside, Let me see her and leave me alone while I do it." He compelled._

_The Medical examiner nodded his head. "Yes sir." He said and walked off._

_Damon watched him walk away before he turned towards the double doors. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors walking through them. The large room was filled with examining tools and the smell of death something that Damon was used to so that didn't faze him what did was what he saw in the middle of the room._

_He approached the middle of the room where her body laid out on a harsh , cold slab. A white sheet was pulled up to her shoulders covering the majority of her body. His eyes drifted towards her lifeless face, her skin was paler signs of life being drained from her. Her eyes closed and her mouth closed in a grim line. The blood had been cleaned from her face and body, but her face showed the bruises and cuts from the beating that she had taken._

_Damon felt his heart shatter in two at seeing the love of his life like this. He let the tears stream down his cheeks. He reached out with a shaky hand and touched her shoulder, her skin feeling so cold the opposite of the warmth that he was used to when touching her._

"_Why did they do this to you?" Damon asked even though he knew that he wouldn't get an answer_

_The room was silent except for the sound of him talking to his dead wife's corpse._

"_You didn't deserve to have this done to you," Damon said anger mixing in with the grief in his voice._

_Damon shook his head as the tears kept flowing down his cheeks. "I was suppose to protect you and save you when you need to be save and I'm sorry that I couldn't this time Bonnie I'm so, so sorry."_

_He brushed his fingers over her face before moving his hand to her head. "I can't believe that you're really dead."_

"_You one pretended to be dead back during the night of the 60's dance, but this time it's not pretend and you really are …gone." Damon's voice cracked._

_His hand softly stroked the top of her head as he looked down at her lifeless face. "You were the best thing ever happened to me Bonnie. You made me a better man and were like my best friend in a way. You taught me what true and healthy love was like and brought me so much happiness."_

_Damon cried as he went on. "You were my life, my heart, my everything and I really don't know how I'm going to go on in this world without you. I'll love you forever my dear witch and I promise that no other woman shall replace you in my heart."_

_Damon leaned down placing a tender kiss on her forehead._

He flashed back to present time stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry off. His heart burned with grief and the need for vengeance. If he couldn't get Bonnie back he would continue to make those who killed her pay.

He had gotten the details of how she died. She had bruises, gashes, and cuts all over her face and body, beaten so brutally that she had signs of internal injuries to organs and broken bones and even some burn injuries to her skin and it angered and pained him with how much suffering she went through before her end but he was going to make sure that none of them got away with it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Over the next past couple of days Tim had been shaken. He couldn't get the image of Oliver's dead body out of his mind. The way that his neck was broken and snapped and how there was a hole in the middle of his chest and knowing that the person who did this was after him and the rest of the witch hunters. They all knew that they could anger Damon Salvatore by going after his wife, but until now Tim didn't know the waft that they truly were up against. They kept the death of Oliver a secret between them exposing his death would mean that they themselves would be exposed for committing all of those murders including the one against Bonnie.

Tim decided to stay locked inside of his home, he knew that Damon Salvatore was a vampire and the best protection against him was to stay inside of his house. So that was what he did. He ordered so delivery food from a local place and waited for it to come. The door bell rang and he went to the door and paid the delivery man and went back to the table to sit down and eat his food.

Tim dug into the food eating it like a man that hadn't eaten in days. Several bites into the food he started to feel a little dizzy and wondered where that dizziness came from. His cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Tim answered.

"Enjoying you meal Timmy?" Answered a cool voice.

Tim's brows furrowed. "Who is this?"

"Oh how rude of me , let me introduce myself I'm Damon Salvatore."

Tim felt a lump in his throat. "What do you want?"

"That's easy." Damon said "For you to pay for murdering my wife."

"You can't get to me , you're a vampire and I'm inside of the house." Tim said through the phone.

Damon let out a cold chuckle. "Believe me that came to my mind and that's exactly why I compelled the delivery boy into letting me have a look at your food before he gave it to you, the perks of being a vampire."

Tim's eyes lowered slowly to his half eaten food.

"That's right I added a little something extra to your food, like poison." Damon let him know in a deadly tone.

Tim felt his dizziness getting worse and he started to cough uncontrollably as the poison over took his body.

"You'll be dead within the next hour and don't bother about calling 911 there's nothing that they can do to help you." Damon let him know.

Tim began to wheeze and his heart began to speed up in his chest.

"You'll feel helpless as you lay there dying Tim." Damon told him. "About as helpless as I'm sure that Bonnie felt before she died, have a nice time burning in hell."

As the phone clicked signaling Damon hanging up, Tim collapsed to the floor and was dead within the next hour.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

If Dale knew that Damon had now killed two of his friends then he would have been on alert and in hiding. But it was different for the rest of the group to get in contact with him to let him know what went down. So he was mostly unaware as he worked that night at his over night warehouse job. Every one else had went home and he had twenty more minutes to work before he was able to get off and shut down the place and go home himself.

Dale whistled as he walked through the warehouse getting a last minute check on things. He heard footsteps as if someone was walking behind him. This confused him because he thought that everyone else had already went home. Dale turned around but there was no body there.

"Hello?" He called out his voice echoing through the building.

Dale shrugged his shoulder and turned around to head in the direction that he was going in. He jumped back when he saw the stone cold face of Damon looking at him.

"How did you get in here?" Dale asked.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Places such as this vampires don't need to be invited into."

Dale cursed to himself and turned to run.

Damon used his vampire speed to block him. "Let's talk about how you helped murdered Bonnie Salvatore."

Dale backed away from Damon holding up his hands. "Please don't hurt me."

"I'm going to give you a chance to run." Damon gestured with angry, cold eyes. "So run Dale, run."

Dale turned in the other direction running through the aisles as fast as he could.

Damon waited a few moments before he used his vampire speed to catch up.

Before Dale knew it he felt his body being slammed hard into a nearby shelf nearly toppling over the boxes that rested on it. He groaned in pain.

"Not fast enough Dale." Damon said grabbing the man by his throat.

Dale tried to break free of his grip but it was off no use.

"You're going to die tonight Dale." Damon told him with a cool smirk.

"Let me go." Dale croaked. "Others will see you and call the police."

"Don't be a lair Dale you're the only one here. No one will know that I killed you here after I get rid of your body once I killed you." Damon let him know.

Dale's heart pounded in his chest.

Damon enjoyed the amount of fear coming off of this man. "Instead of going after witches, my kind is the one you should fear the most, vampires. Many of us hunt humans to their death for meals and for fun."

Damon eyed Dale. "Bonnie she protected humans from monsters like me, but she can't protect you because well you killed her."

Dale felt his mouth go dry. "I don't understand if she saw you as a monster then why would she marry you."

"Because she saw past the monster in me, she help tame the monster in me." Damon squeezed Dale's neck. "You took her away from me, you and her friends. Let me show you the monster that I can be."

Damon's face vamped out, his fangs came out and his eyes went black, with the veins around them.

Dale's eyes bugged out in fear and terror.

"Feeling afraid Dale, scared I but she felt that way before she died." Damon said

"Help someone help me." Dale yelled out but there was no one else around.

Damon leaned in ripping viciously into Dale's neck with his fangs and tearing out a chuck.

Dale choked and gagged as blood spurted from the wound in his neck.

Damon hissed with his teeth covered in Dale's blood and blood dripping down his chin. "I did have a heart you know, to bad for all of you that it died right along with my wife."

Damon brought back his fangs to Dale's neck draining him until he was dead. The rippah Damon was here and was going to stay for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the link to TWCS and the Bonnie Fan Fictions. You can find my stories there once I finished transferring it all here. It will take time so please be patient but I thought that I would at least give you the Link. Here you go! Copy and paste in the address box!**

** . ?type=categories&catid=114**


	6. Chapter 6

Damon kept up his rampage of revenge and vengeance as the next days past. He brutally killed Cole with some rusty hooks gutting him alive until his insides fell out and be beheaded Larry using his fangs and bare hands. But it did not do anything to quench his thirst for revenge. He still felt rage and wouldn't stop until everyone who had anything to do with Bonnie's murder paid and there was still a couple of more people left on his list.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kenny was furious and scared shitless. Furious because Damon Salvatore had killed off all of his friends in a matter of days and scared shitless because he knew that Damon Salvatore was going to try to come after him. But Kenny still didn't any remorse for what he did to Bonnie Salvatore in his mind she was nothing but a filthy witch and he and his friends did society a huge favor by getting rid of her. But her vampire husband was a problem and a major pain in the ass and Kenny wanted nothing more than to put a stake through his heart. But he knew that it wasn't a smart idea to take on Damon Salvatore.

That was why he stayed locked in his home the place that Damon couldn't get to him. Most of the others had made a mistake in being outside of their homes when Damon had killed him. Even if he had to stay in his house for the next forty years without leaving he would do so to make sure that the vampire could not get to him. Whenever he needed something he just sent his girlfriend Natalie out to get it and that was what he did. Right now he was waiting for her to return home from getting him some dinner. He hoped that she would get home soon.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Natalie quickly made her way to her car with a bag of food in her hand for her and Kenny. It was night and the stars twinkled clearly in the night sky. Natalie took a moment to look up at him, it wasn't a long moment but by the time that she looked back down to where she was going. She saw a man dressed in all black and with a leather jacket standing next to the lamp post that was not far from where her car was parked. He was very handsome, with dark hair and light blue eyes and pale skin that almost seem to glow under the street light. Natalie knew instantly who he was from what Kenny had described to her. Uneasiness filled her. She tried to play it off keeping on the path to her car.

Damon knew from her expression that she figured out who he was. He moved from under the street lamp post and took a step towards her.

"You're Natalie." Damon said in a voice so cold that it could form ice crystals in the air around him.

Natalie swallowed. "What do you want?"

Damon cocked his head to side. "You know what I want, your boyfriend Kenny helped killed my wife."

Natalie dropped the bag to the ground and took off towards her car hoping to get to it and get way from the dangerous dark haired man.

Damon quickly flashed in front of her with his speed before she could even reach the car. "Now Natalie did anyone ever tell you that it's pretty useless to try and run from a vampire?"

"Get away from me or I'll scream." Natalie told him voice filled with fear.

Damon grinned in amusement. It was a humorless grin, cold with a hint of evil and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Dear if you try that I'll snap your neck and will be gone before anyone would even know what was going on." Damon told her,

Natalie slightly backed away from him, "You're a sick, blood sucking animal."

"Now don't go giving animal's a bad name. I'm a monster. I'm what gives you nightmares at night." Damon said

Natalie shook her head. "How could anyone ever love something like you?" She asked as if it was disgusted.

Damon pressed his hand to his chest. "I did have someone that loved me, but she's dead now all because of your boyfriend Kenny and his fucking friends which are all dead."

"It's no wonder you got married to a filthy witch, you're both unnatural and committing crimes against society by just existing." Natalie blurted out before she could think.

A mask of fury came over Damon's face. "Don't you speak about Bonnie in such a way, she was so much more of a woman you'll ever be you worthless cunt."

Tears gathered up in Natalie's eyes she was frozen in fear by the man before her. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Damon noticed this and his eyes fell to her chest and he noticed something familiar the emerald necklace that he had given to Bonnie on Christmas.

"Why do you have that on?" Damon asked with angry.

Natalie put her hands around the necklace even though it was useless because he had already seen it.

"Did your boyfriend give that to you after he murdered my wife?" Damon asked with impatience.

Natalie was too terrified of the fury and the dangerous expression on his face to say anything.

"Answer me." Damon snapped out.

"Y-Y-Yes he did." Natalie stuttered.

"He killed her and you knew that he did and you choose to wear it around like it was yours knowing that it came from a murdered woman?" Damon asked barely able to contain himself.

Natalie looked around but there was no one in sight. She was all alone with a rage filled, murderous vampire who was out for revenge.

"Please I." Natalie was about to say.

"Remove that necklace at once. I gave it to the woman that I love as a gift and you wearing it is tainting it's meaning." Damon said voice cool. "Take it off and give it to me."

Natalie hesitated.

"Remove it now." Damon demanded.

Natalie took the necklace off and handed it to Damon with shaky hands.

Damon took the necklace studied it for a moment before pocketing it.

Natalie knew that she had to find a way to talk herself and her boyfriend out of this situation.

"Listen to me I know that you're upset…" Natalie started

Damon took a step closer to her. "Upset? Upset doesn't even began to touch the surface of what I'm feeling."

"Okay, Okay your wife and dead and I get that you loved her and that you're very angry." Natalie rambled. "But you don't have to kill Kenny."

"I don't?" Damon asked lips pressed together in a firm line.

Natalie licked her dry lips. "You could have him sent to prison, but you don't have to kill him."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Are you asking me to spare his life after he was the ring leader that lead the torture and murder of my wife. After he took her away from me and all of her friends?"

Tears crinkled up in Natalie's eyes. She could tell what Damon intended to do and that there was no way of talking him out of it.

"I'm going to make Kenny suffer for what happened to her. But you Natalie are not innocent in this either." Damon told her.

Natalie's eyes widened in horrified shock. "What do you mean I had nothing to do with them killing her, I wasn't even there."

"But you knew about it didn't you Natalie, knew about what he did, what the group that he founded did to witches." Damon said icy blue eyes giving her death glares. "He told you about his plans and who he was going to go after Bonnie, you knew that she was next on his list and did nothing about it because you support what she did."

"Don't please…" Natalie pleaded heart thudding against her rib cage.

"You could have found her, warned her, warned us about what was coming and I could have protected her. But I didn't know what they were planning to do to her, she was blind sided with no real chance at defending herself." Damon went on outraged. "Because you kept quiet and you know what that makes you Natalie, just like all people who allow terrible crimes to be committed against others and do nothing about it that makes you in my eyes just as guilty as those that murdered her."

Natalie felt her stomach lurch with dread. "I didn't do anything to her."

Damon raised up a hand. "What you are going to do is help me get to Kenny."

Natalie shook her head. "I can't help you do that."

"You can and you will." Damon said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kenny looked at the clock back at his house wondering where Natalie was with the food. He heard the door bell ring. Why was she ringing the bell when she had the key to the house? Kenny shrugged a shoulder thinking that maybe she forgot the key. He got up to get to door and opened it. Instead of seeing Natalie it was Damon Salvatore standing there with a deadly look aimed at Kenny.

"There you are." Damon said

Kenny stepped back making sure that he was in the house where Damon couldn't get him. "I know what you're here for."

Damon coolly smirked.

"Here because you want to kill me for offing Bonnie Salvatore." Kenny commented like murder was no big deal.

"You catch on fast Kenny." Damon said

Kenny sneered feeling bold and safe because vampires had to be invited into houses. "Doesn't matter you can't get to me you need to be invited in."

"Are you sure that I can't be invited in?" Damon smirked wider.

"I'm sure." Kenny stuck out his chest. "And I don't give a damn about you being upset about that filthy bitch of yours getting killed."

The smirk fell from Damon's face. "Be careful about what you say _Kenny."_

"For what?" Kenny laughed. "As long as I'm in here and out there you can't do anything to me. I'll tell you what she deserved what she got all because she was just a witch."

Damon's face darkened in rage. "The more that you say the more that I'll make you pay."

But Kenny didn't get it. "I'm going to let you in on a secret the last moments of her life."

Damon's clinched his hands into his fists.

"I had a gag over her mouth but just before we ended her life for good, I removed it you know just because I wanted to hear her safe and she cried out for you her husband to save her but you never came until it was too late." Kenny went on with a sick smile. "It felt good on what I did to her."

Damon's expression was twisted in fury. "You're going to die tonight Kenny."

Kenny raised his hand and knocked on thin air. "Hello vampire you can't get it unless I or someone who lives her invites you in."

"You mean someone like your girl Natalie?" Damon asked.

"I….how do you know about Natalie?" Kenny wanted to know sounding worried.

Damon gestured and Natalie who had been out of Kenny's sight stepped beside him.

Kenny noticed a dazed look in Natalie's eyes.

"What in the hell did you do to her?" Kenny asked

"Compulsion does wonders for a vampire." Damon explained. "Unless one is a witch or has some special vervain neck lace or is a vampire stronger that the one trying to compel them then there is no defense for compulsion. We can convince people to do anything that we want them too do…."

Kenny swallowed.

"Like invite us in." Damon said

Kenny stepped back away from the door so fast that he nearly tripped backwards on his feet.

Damon turned to Natalie looking her in the eyes. "Invite me in."

Natalie nodded her head. "You can come in."

Damon stepped inside of the house with Natalie in tow.

Whatever smugness that Kenny was feeling quickly disappeared as he eyed the furious vampire who had his girlfriend in his grips. Kenny backed away and made a movement like he was going to run.

"Don't bother to run." Damon warned "Trust me you won't get very far."

Kenny swallowed at the moment it felt like he had rocks in his throat.

Damon glared at Kenny. "You want to repeat the things you were saying about killing my wife?"

"I didn't mean those things." Kenny lied knowing that he was in deep shit.

"I don't believe you." Damon said.

"Do you think that killing me is going to change anything?" Kenny asked. "She'll still be dead and buried six feet under."

"Making you pay, making you suffer will carry out the hands of justice." Damon retorted. "Thanks to Natalie here justice will be carried about in more ways than one."

Kenny heard the tone in Damon's voice. "Look don't hurt her, I was the one who killed your wife, me and my friends, Natalie had nothing to do with it and it wouldn't be right if you killed her."

Damon smiled cruelly "I'm a close to one hundred and seventy year old vampire, I've done a lot of shit. Really Kenny you're going to talk to me about morals after what you did."

"It's me that you're angry at." Kenny babbled

Damon pulled Natalie closer to him. "I'm more than angry at you, but your girlfriend she stood by and allowed you to murder witches and she knew what was going on and even supported it. I blame her just as much as I blame you."

Kenny actually looked scared that he was going to lose his girlfriend. "Let her go and deal with me…"

"Aw Kenny you don't want to have her die right it would break your heart?" Damon fake pouted.

Kenny nodded his head.

For some reason this angered Damon more. "You know what it's like to run up on the woman that you love chained to a fucking tree and seeing her beaten, broken, and dead. What it's like to held her lifeless body in your arms?"

Kenny heard the grief in Damon's voice and realized that he made the worst mistake of his life murdering Bonnie Salvatore.

"You will know what it's like to see the woman that you love murdered." Damon told him. He descended his fangs from his gums.

Kenny watched in horror as the vampire tore into Natalie's neck, taking a long drink from her.

Damon pulled his head back licking the blood from around his lips. "Hmmm taste's like a whore." With a blink of an eye he twisted her neck with a nasty cracking sound her neck snapped in two.

Natalie's now lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Noooo." Kenny cried out.

Damon looked at Kenny. "It's your turn." He reached out punching Kenny knocking him out cold.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kenny stirred with the feeling of blood rushing to his head. He opened his eyes and realized that he was hanging upside down with something tied tightly around his ankles keeping him held up. His head hovered about five feet off of the floor. Kenny groaned because it felt very uncomfortable being upside down with the blood rushing to the top of his head.

The room that he was in was dark except for the sole light bulb that casted a dingy, dim yellow light over the room. Kenny wiggled his body wondering how he was going to find a way to get out of this mess. He heard feet steps and felt an awful dread of fear when Damon came into his view. The light casted dangerous shadows over Damon's face. Kenny had never been afraid for anyone in his entire life.

"It's about time that you woke up _Kenny." _ Damon said with a deadly tone to his voice.

Kenny shook his head frantically from side to side.

Damon reached out and yanked Kenny's hair roughly twisting his neck at a painful angle. "Going to be a very rough night for you, you're going to suffer before you die just like she did."

"Please, Please." Kenny pleaded sounding like he wanted to cry.

"Don't speak." Damon boomed.

Kenny pressed his lips together.

Damon let go of his hair. "Every action has a reaction, if you and your friends had never murdered my wife, she'd still be alive and so would your friends and girlfriend and you wouldn't be dying tonight."

Kenny wearily watched a furious Damon.

"Bonnie was a great woman, she had a heart of gold. She didn't deserve what you did to her." Damon went on. "You could have had a change of heart but you went through with brutally murdering her and so you will have to go in the same way."

Kenny's body started to shake.

Damon zoomed away and zoomed back in front of Kenny with looked like some tenth century torture tool.

Kenny's eyes widened.

"If you don't feel sorry for what you did to her. You will be." Damon told him. "Before the night is over your life when be no more."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After he disposed of Kenny's corpse he returned home feeling exhausted. He fell into the bed that felt all empty without Bonnie being there to sleep beside him and he went to sleep with his heart still heavy in grief for her. He slipped into a dream state.

_The sun was warm and the sky was blue and the atmosphere felt very peaceful and carefree, like there was nothing to worry about and that every thing was going to be alright. He was walking bare feet from a beautfil field of flowers off all sorts of colors and types. He kept walking wondering what was the purpose of him being here in this dream._

_Then he saw her almost as if she had appeared out of no where in front of him. She wore a white gown that flowed around her feet as she moved towards him. Her hair was curly and sweep over her shoulders and her caramel skin glowed with what seemed like a heavenly light. He knew that this was a dream but still felt joy and happiness upon seeing her. It was the first time since she had died that he had a positive dream about her. Not the nightmares that always ended with her getting killed and him failing to save her._

_She made her way towards him green eyes filled with love as she was also happy to see him. They meet half way stopping in front of each other his all black attire a contrast to her white gown._

"_Bonnie?" Damon questioned._

_Bonnie smiled slightly. "Damon."_

"_Are you just a part of my sub conscious?" Damon wanted to know._

"_Not exactly, it's me coming to you from the after life." Bonnie explained "The only way that I can talk to you when I'm dead is through your dreams."_

_Damon's eyes scanned over her face. "You mean…."_

_Bonnie could tell what he was thinking. "Yes our love is so strong that we're connected ever after death."_

"_I really miss you witch." Damon said getting emotion._

_Bonnie looked at him sadly. "I miss you too, I wish that things didn't end up like this, I didn't want to leave you behind Damon."_

_Damon reached out and brushed his fingers over her cheeks. "I just need you so much right now Bonnie."_

"_I know that you do, that's why I came to you in the only way that I could right now." Bonnie told him. "I sense that you're very troubled."_

"_I don't know what to do without you." Damon said in a near whisper._

_Bonnie frowned. "I know that this is a very hard and difficult thing for you to deal with. But know that I'll love you always even in the after life."_

"_As I will always love you." Damon told her._

"_I don't want you to spend the rest of your life sad and grieving over me, I want you to go on and me happy Damon." Bonnie told him._

_Damon shook his head. "I can't be happy not without you."_

_Bonnie brought a hand to his chest. "You're going to be alright, you'll get through this."_

_Tears welled up in Damon's eyes._

"_You have to wake up Damon." Bonnie said softly._

_Damon shook his head. "I don't want to wake up, I what to say here forever with you."_

_Bonnie gave him a sad smile. " I know and I'm sorry but you have to wake up now."_

Damon opened his eyes he was in his bedroom, it was now morning with the sun shining in through the windows. He sat up in bed with mixed feelings glad that she had come to him in his dreams, but knew that when he was awake that she wouldn't be there with him and that he would be alone and that made his heart ache all the more.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Hello readers, sorry that it took so long to update. I've decided to keep posting my Fics on . But if they ever get deleted just know that I would transfer my stories to TWCS/The writers coffee shop!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you are looking for the story before this one. You can click on my user name and there will be a list of my stories if you scroll down. The story is I Won't Fall In Love With You! Thanks for reading.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon slipped deeper into despair and grief as another week went by. It was such a hopeless feeling like drifting on a piece of wood in the middle of the ocean without any land in sight. He had gone to sleep hoping that she would come back to him in his dreams at least. But she hadn't come back and that just made him more depressed. He had taken out his anger on killing all of those he had at fault for her murder which was about seven people and he had fed on several people draining some of them close to death. He was drowning in his emotions with nothing to pull him out.

Stefan had come over to check on his older brother and wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't doing well. Stefan watched as his brother sat in front of the fire place staring into the flames.

"If there is anything that you want to talk about I'm here for you." Stefan said

"What more can I say? I miss her and I'm pissed that she's gone." Damon murmured

"I know." Stefan said "But you can never talk too much about circumstances like this. It will help to get things off of your chest."

Damon shook his head. "Talking doesn't ease the pain nothing does."

Stefan understood his brother well. "How many people how you killed since she's been dead?"

"Does it really matter." Damon commented

"I'm just asking." Stefan said

"Yes brother I'm killed people since Bonnie died. Lecture me if you want to but I did what was justified." Damon told him.

"I'm not here to lecture you. I know what drove you to do it." Stefan said "I'm just worried about you, so is Elena."

Damon drunk some bourbon from his glass. "I appreciate your concern but that's not really what I need right now."

"You're heartbroken and you're angry, that's why you are trying to push me away. But I'm still here for you." Stefan let him know.

Damon said nothing as he drunk more bourbon.

Stefan eyed his older brother. "You've started to feed on humans again."

Damon shrugged his shoulder. "I know it's immoral right. But I can't seem to bring myself to care about those people at the moment."

"You have to be careful Damon you know what feeding directly from humans can do to a vampire, how it can make us lose control of our emotions." Stefan told him.

"I'll be alright I can handle myself." Damon insisted.

Stefan leaned forward. "You know that Bonnie wouldn't want you to become like this. The last thing that she would want is for you to be so hurting and heartbroken. She'd want you to go on and live a joyful life even it's without her because that's how self less she was."

Damon swallowed. "I can't help it Stefan, I don't see how it's possible to go on, I need her and all I want for her is to come back."

"I hate that she had to die too." Stefan said "We all want her back."

"It's not fair." Damon said

"Life is just messed up like that sometimes you don't know why the good people have to die but they do." Stefan commented

Damon kept staring into the fire place.

"I'm going to be here for you, even if you try to push me away, I'll pull you back from the edge in case you go over too far." Stefan told him.

"Why?" Damon questioned.

"Because you're my brother and I'll always be here for you. We've been by each other's side for well over one hundred years now and that's not going to stop." Stefan said to him. "You're my family and family doesn't let each other be alone at times like these. You don't have to go through this alone Damon."

Damon nodded his head signaling that he was accepting his brothers support.

For the next few hours Stefan sat in silent support as his older brother continued to mourn.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stefan eventually left going back to Mystic Falls and to Elena. But he reminded Damon that all Damon had to do was call if he needed anything.

A couple of nights later Damon was walking down the street after spending some time at a bar drinking his sorrows away. He really didn't look forward to returning to a house that was without Bonnie but there was a dog to take care of and he made sure that Orion was fed, got water and went out to the bathroom when he was needed because he knew that Bonnie cherished the dog.

He was feeling buzzed but not completely drunk despite drinking about six glasses worth of whiskey at the bar. He was walking minding his own business when a woman dressed in clothing way too skimpy for the cold weather approached him. The clothes showed off way too much flesh and she looked like a cheap stripper. It was obvious with anyone who could see that this woman was a hooker working the streets to find some men desperate to get laid.

She joined Damon walking side by side with him. "How are you doing tonight sugar?"

"Not good at all." Damon grumbled

The hooker chuckled. "Maybe I could cheer you up and show you a good time."

"No thanks." Damon quickened his pace.

The hooker quickened her pace to stay up with him. "Are you sure about that because I could do you good."

"Not interested." Damon told her.

"Full fuck service for thirty bucks." She said not getting it.

"No." Damon let her know.

The hooker cleared her throat. "Blow job for just ten dollars and I'll give you the best one that you've ever had."

Irritated Damon turned to look at her. "Get lost lady, can't you hear I'm not fucking interested."

Her eyes fell down to his hands. He had a ring that she didn't recognize with a big stone and some kind of symbol over it , the other ring she knew what it was it was a wedding band.

She lifted her eyes back to his face. "I get it you're married and you don't want you're wife getting angry with you? Don't worry what she don't know won't hurt her."

Hearing the woman bring up his wife just reminded him all the more that Bonnie was dead which made him lash out at the woman.

Damon stopped walking to glare at the woman. "Can't you fucking listen, I don't want to fuck you. So get out of my face and go find some other guy that will you fucking slut."

This made the hooker angry. "Oh no you can't talk to me like that."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Dan." she yelled out from the top of her lungs.

From across the street Dan who Damon guessed must have been her pimped popped out his head from the car window.

"What?" Dan yelled out.

The hooker jerked her thumb at Damon. "This guy right here is refusing to pay me."

Dan got out of the car and stormed his way across the street getting into Damon's face until he stood toe to toe with him.

"You're trying to cheat her out of her money?" Dan barked out the question.

This fool really didn't know what type of man that he was dealing with Damon thought. He leveled the man with an irritated look in his icy blue eyes.

"I don't owe your whore any money." Damon said "I never touched her."

"See how disrespectful he is being to me Dan?" She spat.

Dan sneered. "Just who in the hell do you think that you are Mister."

Damon was quickly running out of patience. "Back off."

Dan didn't get the message he poked Damon in the chest. "I run the streets around here and if anyone crosses me than they will end up being very sorry. You don't want to cross me."

"I'm warning you walk away because I'm really not in the mood tonight." Damon said tone dangerous.

"What did you say?" Dan asked shoving Damon. "I'm not the one to be fucked with."

Damon shoved Dan back so hard that Dan landed hard on his ass.

Face reddening Dan stumbled back to his feet. He shoved Damon again.

Anger flashed into the dark haired vampires eyes.

"Kick his ass." The hooker encouraged to her pimp.

Dan took a swing at Damon hitting him in the face.

Damon's head snapped to the side but he recovered within the blink of an eye. He punched Dan back busting open his lip and then grabbed Damon slamming and pressing him onto a near by wall.

"Don't push me." Damon warned.

"Let go of him." The hooker grabbed his arms trying to get him to let go of Dan.

Damon shoved her off with one arm sending her stumbling back.

"Trust me _Dan _you do not want to piss me off." Damon told him.

Anger that he was getting manhandled Dan reached into his pocket pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Damon's mid section.

"Release me or I'll shoot." Dan nearly yelled.

Damon just smirked coldly wrapping his hand around the man's neck and squeezing.

Dan pulled the trigger before he could think putting a bullet in point blank range into Damon's gut. Only to be shocked and horrified when Damon didn't even flinch.

The bullet wound quickly healed. "You can't say that I didn't warn you." Damon said and then proceeded to snap Dan's neck.

"Bastard you killed him." The hooker streaked

Damon turned to the woman flashing his fangs and showing his vamped out face.

She turned and ran screaming for someone to help her.

Damon caught her with a blink of an eye sinking his fangs into her neck and quickly silencing her. Draining her until she screamed no more. He just didn't care at this point without Bonnie. There was only so much hurt that a man could take.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon had almost forgotten what it was like to fed directly from humans for the sake of meals. He had drunken blood from Bonnie but that was different. He would never again after that night in which she was possessed by Emily take too much blood from her, or bite to harm her and would only do it if she wanted him to.

Feeding from humans was so different than getting blood from blood bags. The blood tasted more alive and there was nothing like biting into the pounding pulse of a human's neck and having the blood pump into your mouth. Drinking until the life was drained away from a reason, he had gone a long time without hunting humans for food, but now he was back to it and he had to admit that he liked hunting humans again, now that he had started once more it was like he couldn't stop.

It was raining heavily outside as Damon lurked in the shadows of the alley way waiting for his next meal to come along. He wondered who the unfouranate soul would be that would become his next meal. The rain soaked him from head to toe his hair dripping wet as he listened out for anyone that may have been near by. Suddenly he heard a noise like someone was moving behind him. He could hear the person's heartbeat pounding in their chest. So it was time for him to eat whoever had decided to come up behind him.

Whoever it was touched his shoulder as if trying to get his attention. Not seeing who it was since his back was to him Damon turned quickly. Grabbing the person, extending his fangs as veins appeared around his eyes he prepared to bite the person. The only thing that stopped him from making a meal out of the person was because that person standing before him now was his wife except she was suppose to be deceased.

She was wearing the same dress that she had been buried in, it clung to her body soak and wet from the rain, it was also dirty from mud and dirt, it seemed like she had crawled deep from the ground to the surface of the earth. She was bare footed and her long hair was dripping wet, matted to her face caked with dirt and mud.

Bonnie looked at her husband with wide green eyes. "Damon it's me."

Damon's features returned to their human form a he looked at the woman before him. The expressions of shock and disbelief clear across his face. She had died, he held her dead body in his arms and yet her she was he could hear her heartbeat and smell her blood pumping under her skin. He had to blink his eyes several times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

They stared at each other as the rain poured over them.

"Bonnie?" Damon said barely above a whisper.

Bonnie grabbed onto the collar of his shirt clinging on for dear life as he might disappear. Her face was raw with emotion as she looked at him. She was feeling exhausted and weak because of the ton of energy that it took to come back from the dead.

"Damon." Bonnie said in a similar tone to his.

Damon reached out cupping her face in his hands pulling so many overwhelming feelings.

"You came back!" Damon said voice filled with emotion.

Bonnie smiled weakly. "I came back for you." She said before her eyes fluttered close.

Damon caught her as she fainted in his arms, she was unconscious but she was alive his wife had come back from the dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon wasted no time he quickly got Bonnie to the home that they had shared every since they got married. His mind still couldn't register what was going on. She was alive again and had come back to him. He was overwhelmed with feelings as he carried her into their bedroom and into the connecting bathroom. She had come around and had waken up sometime during the time that he was carrying her home. Because she was covered in mud and shivering slightly from being soaked head to toe from the combination of being wet and it being cold outside, he turned the shower on so that the hot water came pouring out.

Carefully he got her out of her dress and undergarments until she was nude. Then he started to remove his own soaking wet clothing. Bonnie said nothing remaining silent and just watching him as her bottom lip trembled, she was feeling very emotional and couldn't believe that she had made it back here herself, yet here she was with her husband standing before her. Damon took her and guided her into the shower with him. He positioned their bodies until they were both standing underneath the hot spray of the water.

Bonnie let out a sigh as the hot water almost instantly warmed her body from the cold that she had felt. Damon took the body wash and began washing the dirt and mud off of her body with tenderness and care. She wrapped her arms around him holding on for dear life as he washed her, as if her would disappear from right in front of her if she didn't hold on tight enough. Nothing much was said as they stood in the shower together they communicated from their eyes as they often did, staring at each other with overwhelming emotions in both of their eyes. He took the shampoo and washed her hair. Bonnie's body still felt weak as a result from coming back from the dead she leaned against his body for support. After her hair was clean he rinsed her off and turned the shower off.

He stepped out of the shower drying both of their bodies off and wrapped a towel around her leading her into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and went over to the drawers where he put on boxer briefs and a black pair of jeans but remained shirtless. Her eyes followed every movement that he made not wanting to lose sight of him. He picked out some of her clothes for her to wear sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt, along with a pair of panties. Approaching her he removed the towel from her and began dressing her.

Bonnie's green eyes welled up with tears from the caring and tender way that he was treating her at the moment to just to being back here with _him, _Damon Salvatore the man that she would give up the world to stay with. When she was fully dressed, he picked her up into his arms, cradled her as he pulled the covers back on the bed and climbed in with her in his lap pulling the covers over their bodies. He could sense that her body was weak and had a very low energy level he guess that it had to do with her coming back from the dead. Her eyes fluttered like she was about to go back into unconscious.

Hoping to help get her energy level back up he bit into his wrist. Vampires blood not could only heal humans but could also raise low energy levels. He held his wrists out to her nodding his head and giving her an option on whether she wanted to drink from him. Bonnie eyed the blood dripping from his wrist for a few seconds before pressing her mouth to it. He stroked her damp hair, feeling her soft lips pressed against his and the gentle suction of her drinking. When he thought that she head enough he pulled his wrist away and the wound healed.

Damon wiped the blood from the corner of her lips with his thumb, eyes scanning her face. "Bonnie." He whispered

"Damon." Bonnie whispered back.

"Are you alright?" It was a stupid question he thought to himself asking this to someone who had come back from the dead, but he was overwhelmed with so many emotions at the moment that it was hard to find the words to say.

Bonnie noticed that her throat felt extremely dry. "Water."

"I've got you." Damon told her. He got out of the bed and zoomed out with vampire speed, zoomed back in with a glass of water. He handed it to her.

Bonnie took the glass and took several long gulps of water. The cool, clear liquid feeling good against her dry throat. When she was done she handed the glass back to Damon.

Damon put the glass on the nightstand and climbed back into bed with her. He just stared at her and kept staring.

Bonnie stared back at him, so glad that she had been able to lay eyes on him again, nearly getting lost in those icy blue eyes of his, how she had missed looking into those eyes and the thought that she came close to never seeing them again made her want to weep.

"I can't believe this." Damon said

"Believe it." Bonnie said with a short laugh.

Damon shook his head. "You died, you were dead."

Bonnie's brow furrowed "I was."

"The last time that I touched, your skin was cold and drained of all signs of life." Damon explained emotionally as he ran his fingers over her face. "But now it's warm again and I can smell and sense the blood pumping under your skin."

Bonnie closed her eyes taking in the feelings of his cool fingers moving over her face. "I know."

Damon moved a trembling hand to her chest where he could feel her steady heartbeat. "The last time that I held you in my arms you were so lifeless but I now I can hear your heart as if it never stopped beating."

"I know Damon, I know." Bonnie opened her eyes looking at him.

Damon swallowed. "I'm so glad that you've come back Bonnie."

Tears fell from Bonnie's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I just had to come back, Damon I had to."

"Why?" Damon asked

"Because I knew that you needed me, even when I tried to convince you that everything would be alright when I came to you in the dream I knew that you needed me." Bonnie explained. "Even in the after life I could sense your pain and your heartbreak and it hurt me to know that you were hurting so much."

Damon's face was covered with raw emotion. "You are so right my witch I did need you I always will."

Bonnie nodded her head understanding.

"Having you back here, I see you in front of me and I'm a little afraid that this is just a dream and that when I wake up you'll be gone again." Damon told her.

"It's not a dream, I'm real and I'm here." Bonnie laid a hand against his cheek.

Damon closed his eyes comforted by the warm touch of her hand. He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

Bonnie kept caressing his cheek.

Damon wasn't ashamed of the tears that flowed down his face. "Nothing has ever hurt in my entire life as losing you hurt. My heart was broken into a million pieces."

"You or your heart doesn't have to be broken anymore Damon I'm back now." Bonnie told him.

"I never could have gone on without you but you know that, that's why you came back." Damon softly said.

Bonnie gave him a slight watery smile. "Yes that's why I came back."

Damon still couldn't believe it. "How is it possible that you're back from the dead."

"I didn't think that it could happen myself, but when I found a way to be alive on this earth again I took it because I had to come back to you." Bonnie said

"You'd leave the peaceful after life to come back to be with me again." Damon gestured to himself. "This undead vampire something that most people would be glad to escape from."

"I'm not most people, I'm a witch I can make things float in mid air and start fire with water." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon's lips curved upward at this statement.

"Besides you're my undead vampire and I love of my life." Bonnie told him.

"So I guess our love really is that strong nothing can keep us apart not even death." Damon said

"No Damon not even death. If there is ever a choice between you and anything." Bonnie told him with emotion. "It will always be you Damon, always you."

Damon wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him. "As it will always be you for me my witch."

They embraced each other and wept in each others arms glad to be reunite once more.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When the following morning rolled around Damon fed Bonnie some breakfast which helped boost her energy level of off the way up. They spend more time with each other and the incredible feeling of being reunited after she had returned off the dead and then Damon called all of their friends to tell the news. Of course they all had a heard time believing him that Bonnie was back from the dead. Stefan at first just thought that his older brother was in denial. But Damon insisted that he was telling the truth it wasn't until Damon put Bonnie on the phone that they believed him. Every one was in disbelief and happy that she was back, just like Damon they couldn't believe what had happened.

It was Stefan, Elena, and Caroline that had rushed over to Damon and Bonnie's home after it was confirmed that she was indeed alive again. Stefan, Elena, and Caroline eyed Bonnie with mouth hanging open expressions obviously they had good reasons to be shocked. Then hugs were exchanged and Bonnie told them all how nice it was to see their faces again. Now Elena and Caroline were in Damon and Bonnie's talking to their friend and Stefan was in the living room with Damon.

"This is a miracle" Stefan said taken aback.

Damon ran a hand through his black hair. "You're telling me brother."

Stefan shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I was out last night and then she just showed up like she had never been dead." Damon explained.

Stefan looked at his brother. "Must have been a shock to your system to have her come back to you like that, I mean she was dead for weeks."

"Shock to the system is an understatement." Damon said in awe. "I'm just grateful that she is alive again."

"I am too." Stefan agreed "We all are."

Damon took a sip from his mug of coffee he had gone for that instead of the usual bourbon. "I haven't told her yet about what I did while she was gone."

"You mean killing all of those who were involved in her death?" Stefan asked

"Yeah." Damon said with a nod of his head.

Stefan frowned "She just came back last night, that's some overwhelming stuff to go through after you thought that she was gone forever. Anyone could see why you didn't immediately tell her."

Damon leaned forward in his seat. "True but I'll have to tell her eventually and it will have to be soon, I don't want to keep something like that from her, I don't want to keep anything from her."

Stefan nodded his head.

"I'm not sure how she'll react when I tell her that I killed them all." Damon said

"I think that she will understand." Stefan said

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

"Look the circumstances were extreme these are the people that murdered her." Stefan pointed out. "You were angry as anyone would be."

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even if she understands me killing her murders, there is still the factor that I have been hunting down and feeding from humans again and that I'm hooked on that."

Stefan agreed "There is that."

"I know that Bonnie loves me and married me knowing and accepting that I'm a vampire, but that was with me getting my food from blood bags." Damon looked briefly in the direction of the bedroom before turning his eyes back to his brother. "But she's isn't exactly fond of vampires who get their meals by feeding off of innocent humans."

Stefan's brow furrowed "And you think that she will turn away from you because of this."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "I know that she loves me, but she also hates when vampires harm innocent humans, that's the whole reason why she takes them on to protect her friends and innocent people."

"But you only started to feed from humans again after she had been murdered when your emotions got out of control." Stefan told him.

"Bonnie came back from the dead for you, that's how me she loves you." Stefan told him "She might not like the idea of you feeding from humans but she will still love you."

Damon sighed "You're right."

"Have faith in her Damon." Stefan told him "Tell her everything."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie sat up in the bed with a blanket wrapped around her shoulder as she watched her two best friends Elena and Caroline eyeing her in disbelief.

"I don't get it." Caroline started "How did you come back from the dead exactly."

"I agree with Caroline." Elena said "I know that vampires can come back from death situations, but aside of having powers and connections with nature witches are still human and mortal and humans aren't suppose to come back from the dead."

Bonnie sighed "It's very complicated."

Caroline rubbed her fingers underneath her eye. "No matter how you did it we are just glad to have you back with us."

"Yeah we really missed you." Elena sounded like she wanted to cry tears of happiness.

Tears of relief filled Bonnie's eyes she had never been happier to see her two best friends like she did at that moment.

"I've missed you too guys." Bonnie told them.

"It wasn't the same not having you around." Caroline said

Elena made a gesture of agreement. "We took your death really hard."

Bonnie looked from Caroline to Elena. "I know Lena, I would too take it hard if either of you died."

"Hope that we never have to go through anything like this again with you dying Bon." Caroline told her.

"Because you're not just our best friend you're our sister." Elena added a single tear dropping from her cheek.

"Don't worry." Bonnie told them. "I'm not going anywhere soon."

She wrapped one arm around Caroline and another around Elena and the three best friends hugged.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hours later Stefan, Elena, and Caroline had left leaving Bonnie and Damon more time to reunite. Damon didn't want too much time to go by before he told Bonnie about what happened while she was gone and the things that he did so he approached her.

"Bonnie I need to tell you something." Damon began.

"There's nothing that you can't tell me." Bonnie let him know.

Damon sat down beside her and took her hand. "First understand that when you died, I had no idea that you would come back to life."

"I do understand that Damon." Bonnie softly said

Damon swallowed "When you were in the afterlife could you see what I was doing?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No I could only sense your emotions."

Damon went on. "Then you didn't see what I have done while you were gone."

"What did you do Damon?" Bonnie asked hearing the tone of his voice.

"You didn't just die you were tortured and murdered." Damon stated.

Bonnie pressed her lips together in a firm line as the images of that awful night flashed through her mind.

"When I found you tied to that tree like that my world fell apart, I never felt such heartbreak before." Damon told her.

Bonnie remained silent but the emotions in her eyes told everything that she was feeling and that she was understanding where he was coming from.

Damon clinched his fist together thinking about that night. "It just got me so angry, that someone would do such a horrible thing to you and that they would murder you. I was so angry and filled with so much rage." He explained through clinched teeth . "All I could see was that rage and I thought I had lost you forever and I wanted revenge."

"So you went after them." Bonnie said it was a comment more than a question.

"Yes I did." Damon paused to gather himself. "I couldn't handle losing you in that way and I wanted justice."

Bonnie laid her free hand over his the one that was holding hers. "They're dead ? You killed them?" She asked it wasn't an accusation just more of a question of wanting to know what he did.

Damon looked at her. "I not only killed them, I did it in the most brutal ways that I could think of."

Again Bonnie said nothing as if was lost in her thoughts.

"I figure that you were never coming back, if you're." Damon stopped in mid sentence.

"If I'm what angry with you for killing the people who murdered me? Because whether I'm back or not I did actually die." Bonnie said "How could I be angry with you, I'm not going to judge you for what you did, you know why?"

"Why?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked him in the eyes. "Because I can only imagine how I would feel if someone murdered you. But I'm pretty sure that I would want revenge and that I would do every thing in my power to make that person or persons pay. You do know that right?"

Damon ran a hand over his face. "Yeah I do know that."

"Besides when I think about what those bastards did to me that night I can't feel sympathy for them being dead or angry at you for killing them." Bonnie swallowed. "They tied me to that tree and put me through so much pain and enjoyed it while they did it, I have seen evil before like Klaus, Jerry but they were so cruel doing these things to me just because I'm a witch. They kept beating and torturing me and there was nothing that I could do about it."

Hearing the words come right from his wife of what she went through had tears brimming in Damon's eyes.

Bonnie went on. "There was nothing that I could do to stop them and that's how they wanted it, I just felt so damn helpless."

"I heard you calling out to me for help through our connection." Damon told her.

"I did call out to you." Bonnie confirmed.

The guilt of not being able to save her came rushing back to Damon. "And when I got there I was too late."

Bonnie could see the guilt in his eyes and hear it in his voice. "Don't Damon…"

"It's true I was too late and I couldn't save you or protect you." Damon said voice cracking.

Bonnie cupped his face in her hands making sure that he was looking in her eyes. "Are you kidding what about all of the times that you did save me, like from those guys in the alley, and those wizards that attacked us in the parking lot that day, and from Katherine and Jerry. You have saved and protected me many times Salvatore."

"But I could save you on that night, what kind of husband does that make me?" Damon asked her.

"It makes you someone who is not perfect but still my husband who I love with all of my heart and nothing could ever change that Damon." Bonnie him. "You may not have saved me on that night but your love did because it was your love that allowed me to come back from the dead."

Damon could only stare at her as tears spilled over onto his cheeks.

Bonnie wiped them off with her thumbs. "I love you Damon so much."

"I love you too witch." Damon said.

They kissed a tender and long kissed and then touched foreheads while closing their eyes.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**In the next chapters Damon will reveal that he has been feeding on humans. He'll struggle with being able to go back to bag bags and we will see Bonnie dealing with this while trying to help him , we will also see Bonnie struggle with the night that she was killed a little now that she is back and Damon will help her get through that. So lots of Bamon leaning on each other! I'll explain how Bonnie was able to come back in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Another day past by and Damon had gotten more accustomed to the fact that he had his wife back. He approached her and saw that she was petting Orion who was laying down beside her feet.

The sight made Damon smile. The chocolate lab was wagging his tail. "I can see that our dog is happy that you're back too."

Bonnie looked up at Damon. "You took good care of him while I was away even though you were grieving."

"I knew how much you love and care for the fellow." Damon told her,

Bonnie smiled at him. "You love our dog just as much."

"Yeah that's true." Damon sat down next to her. "How are you feeling."

"Okay." Bonnie shrugged her shoulder. "For someone who was dead just a couple of days ago."

Damon reached over and lightly brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek before letting his hand drop to his lap.

"I saw my Grams in the afterlife." Bonnie confessed.

This caught Damon's attention. "You did?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "She was there very much at peace and happy in the afterlife. It was really something else to see her face for the first time since she died. Even though I wasn't happy with being dead, I was happy to see her and we talked and caught up on a few things. Time moves slower in the afterlife than it does on earth."

Damon was very interested. "How did your Grams respond to seeing you?"

"She was happy to see me after so long, but at the same time she was sad that I was there." Bonnie answered. "She thought that it was way too soon for me to end up in the after life and that she thought that it would be many decades before she saw me there."

"You were willing to leave being in the afterlife with your Grams forever to come back on earth with me." Damon said taken aback.

"It's okay, Grams said that it wasn't right for me to be there. That how I died wasn't right and that it shouldn't have been my time." Bonnie explained. "And she knows about my relationship with you."

Damon arched a brow. "Really what does she think about that?"

Bonnie smiled slightly. "She approves actually."

"Really?" Damon was a little surprised.

"Really." Bonnie said "She didn't think that you'd be the type that I'd fall for. But once we did fall in love she could since from the afterlife that you made me happy and that you really loved me and that was all that she wanted was for a man that would make me happy and love and cherish me."

"I do love and cherish you very much." Damon said

An expression of amusement came over Bonnie's face as she thought about the conversations that she had with her Grams in the afterlife. "She also admired when I used to give you aneurysms to keep you in line, says that she taught her grand daughter well."

Damon thought about that time on the porch when her Grams gave him a major headache and couldn't help but chuckle. "That's Shelia for you."

Bonnie smiled.

"By the way how did you come back from the dead anyway?" Damon was curious to know.

"Like I said Grams didn't think that it was right that I was there, nor did the other witches in the after life. They think that it was awful how I was murdered." Bonnie answered.

Damon eyed her as she went on.

"I could since that you needed me and Grams and the others they could tell that a big part of me wished that I could come back on here on this earth to be with you." Bonnie explained. "So they gave me a choice, witches get it sometimes the choice to come back from the dead although it's very rare. But they gave it to me because they thought that I was special."

"So a bunch of witches from the after life wanted to help you come back from the dead? Isn't that against their nature?" Damon was a little taken aback.

"Usually it is, like I said it was rare and I was special to them." Bonnie said "They asked me if I wanted to stay there or if I wanted a chance to come back to earth and of course I choose to come back."

"How were did they help you?" Damon wanted to know.

Bonnie sighed "Witches are able to use their powers even in the after life and that was what they did. They got together and agreed to do a spell to send me back, it's such a powerful spell that multiple witches have to do it together. But I would have to be powerful enough myself for it to really work. They could do a spell to get me half way back, but I would need to be strong enough to get back the rest of the way. If I wasn't then I would risk my soul being caught in some place between the after life and life here on earth which is not a pleasant place to be from what I understand. It turns out that I was strong enough."

Damon shook his head. "You took a risk like that for me."

"You know me always willing to take risks for the people that I love and care for." Bonnie said

"You're amazing." Damon told her.

Bonnie smiled at him.

Damon reached into his pocket. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Damon pulled out the emerald diamond necklace. "This belongs to you."

Bonnie eyed the necklace. "I was wearing it on that night I remember."

"They stole it from you after they murdered you." Damon told her. "I got it back."

Bonnie just nodded her head.

"Would you look for me to put it on?" Damon asked.

"I would love for you to." Bonnie exclaimed. She turned around so that her back was facing him and moved her hair out of the way.

Damon put the necklace on and snapped it closed and laid a tender kiss on her shoulder.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later on during their dinner Damon was drinking from a blood bag but although it gave him the food that he needed. His body still strongly craved to go out and hunt down a human and drain them dry. He wanted badly to rip his fangs into some humans flesh. The craving came on strong causing him to stop drinking from his blood bag.

Bonnie noticed this. "What's wrong?"

Damon ran a hand over his face willing the urge to go away.

"Is something wrong with the blood in your bag?" Bonnie questioned.

"The blood in the bag is just fine." Damon answered.

"Then what is it? You seem off." Bonnie said with a frown.

Damon took a deep breath. "Something else happened while you were gone."

Bonnie waited for him to tell her.

"I started feeding and hunting on humans again." Damon admitted. "Now I'm hooked again."

Bonnie placed down her fork. "But…..why?"

"I lost control of my emotions while you were gone and I just started again." Damon explained.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know what to say about that."

"Look I know that you hate vampires hunting down and killing innocent humans. I know that the idea of me feeding off of humans may upset you. But I don't want to hold the truth from you." Damon went on. "I'm trying my best to keep myself under control right now."

Bonnie paused before she spoke. "You're right I don't like the idea of you feeding off of humans, but I also know what it's like to lose control of yourself when under extreme emotion. I even lost control of my powers when I have let the emotions get the best of me."

Damon looked down at the half empty blood bag.

"Besides you went off of feeding on humans to feeding on blood bags I'm sure that you can do that again." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I don't know if it's that simple, the cravings won't stop nagging at me."

Bonnie looked at him. "Then I'll help you in which ever way that I can."

"You will?" Damon asked.

"I came all of the way back from the dead for you." Bonnie reached across the table putting her hand over his. "I'm not going to turn my back on you now alright?"

Damon was not surprised but touched by her loyalty to him. "Alright."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Now that they were reunited they were getting reacquainted with each other in every way that they could. That's what they were about to do the following night. They were in bed kissing each other passionately and things were getting hot and heavy. Damon was shirtless with his jeans unbuckled and Bonnie wore nothing but one his shirts and a pair of panties underneath. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders as the kiss deepened.

Her tiny body shook slightly under his in pleasure and anticipation. He took his shirt off of her and began to caress her bare breasts with the palm of his hands. Bonnie moaned against his lips and her arousal drifted from between her legs to fill his nose. Suddenly the blood lust hit him strong and powerful. His face vamped out, his fangs came out and the veins appeared around his eyes. The urge to bite her was stronger than usual and because he was feeding off of humans he was afraid that he would really lose control of himself and kill her if he ended up biting her at that moment.

"No wait." Damon jumped out of the bed and away from her moving half way across the room with vampire speed.

Bonnie sat up in the bed confused as to way he suddenly stopped. She saw that his face was vamped out but that happened a lot during their love making. "Damon what's wrong?"

Damon brought a shaking fists to his mouth. "I'm sorry I can't."

Bonnie frowned understanding now. "It's okay Damon." She made a move to get out of bed and go over to him.

"No stay away from me." Damon almost snapped raising a hand in front of him.

His reaction hurt Bonnie a little, but she know why he was doing it. "You won't hurt me Damon."

"I'm a ripper right now Bonnie." Damon said expression sad. "I don't want to risk hurting you during our lovemaking."

Bonnie looked at him with love. "You'd never do anything to hurt me again, we both know that."

Damon shook his head. "I just don't trust myself right now."

"Okay then the love making can wait." Bonnie told him. "Just come to bed with me."

Damon stood there eying her through vamped out eyes as her green ones pleaded with him.

Bonnie stretched out her hand. "Please Damon come to bed with me."

Damon walked inched closer and closer to the bed. Swallowing before he climbed in.

Bonnie wrapped her arms him drawing him close against her body. "Let's just hold each other okay?"

Damon took a breath and his eyes returned to their normal blue. "Okay." He whispered.

Bonnie kissed him on his forehead and laid on her back.

Damon rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes letting the sound of her heartbeat put him to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He tried his best to resist and over come the need to go out and feed directly from a human. But as a couple of more nights passed by that need become harder and harder to control. Now Damon twisted and turned in bed not being able to go to sleep because his body keep pushing him to go out and hunt. It was to the point where he was about to drive himself insane. He looked over at Bonnie she was sleeping peacefully beside him. He knew that she wouldn't approve of what he was about to do but his need to feed was too over powering.

He climbed out of bed slowly so that he wouldn't wake her. He quietly pulled on a shirt and slipped on his shoes and leather jacket. He sent an apologitic look to her sleeping from before leaving the bedroom and the house.

Twenty minutes later Bonnie felt for Damon but she felt nothing but covers. She opened her eyes Damon was not there.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon waited and waited on the hunt for some poor soul who would come ago. He was laid down in the middle of an alley way pretending to be hurt and hoping that someone would be tricked to help him.

Soon enough his plan worked as a middle aged man ran up to him.

"Sir are you okay?" The man asked.

Damon faked a groan. "Don't think so, some guys tried to rob me." He lied.

The man got closer looking concerned. "Let me call the cops."

"Can you help me get up, I'm mighty hurt here." Damon said

"Yes I can help you." He said wrapping a hand around Damon's arm.

Damon took a firm grip of the man. "You sure can." He said vamping out.

The man's eyes widened in fear. "What in the hell are you?"

"Someone who is very hungry." Damon showed his fangs.

The man tried to get out of Damon's grip but it was like steal. "Help." He croaked.

"I really need a taste." Damon said and unable to control the rippah that had emerged. He bit into the man's neck an animalistic growl escaping his throat. As his fangs tore a gash into the man's neck. He feed and kept drinking until the man went still.

"Damon?" He heard Bonnie call out to him.

Damon turned his head with wide eyes and saw Bonnie standing in the alley way. She had gone in search of him when she couldn't find him in the house. A look of shock and horror was on her face as she saw him crotched over the body with a large gash in the man's throat and blood covering his lips and dripping down his chin.

He didn't want her seeing him like this, feeding like some uncontrolled monster. Not being able to stand the way that she was looking at him at that moment Damon looked away in shame.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Thanks to those who reviewed by last couple of chapters. So what do you think about this one?**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie was frozen to the spot in which she stood horrified by the scene before her. Seeing Damon over the dead man like a predator that had just killed it's prey, his face was vamped out and he had blood all over his lips and chin. She felt conflicted feelings because she hated to her core when innocent human beings senselessly where murdered or killed. But on the other hand she loved her husband so much and it made it hard to know that he was the one who had done such a thing to that poor man.

For a few moments all that she could so was stand there and look. He avoided eye contact with her and she could tell that he was ashamed that she had seen him like this, that this wasn't something that he wanted for himself. Bonnie couldn't help but to feel sorry for him it was her death that sent him spiraling out of control and he never would have been like this if she had never been murdered. Despite the fact that she hated what he had just done she knew that turning her back on him right now would only push him further out of control and she loved him too much not to be there for him.

Damon licked the blood off of his lips. "I-I didn't mean to."

Bonnie gathered herself and began moving towards him. "Everything's going to be alright Damon."

"I couldn't help myself , I'm sorry." Damon told her sincerely.

Bonnie kept her eyes on him not wanting to see the body of the man that he had just killed. "I know that you are, let me help you."

Damon looked at her with so much shame and guilt in his eyes. "You must hate me right now."

Bonnie felt her heart break for her husband. "No Damon I could never hate you."

"I don't want to be like this." Damon told her.

"I know that you don't." Bonnie said holding out her hand. "Come on we're going to get through this."

Damon took his wife's hand and stood next to her. "Thank you."

Bonnie nodded her head pressing her lips in a grim line. "We have to get you out of here before someone sees what you have done."

She lead him out of the alley and back home.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You must see me as a monster." Damon said to her the next morning.

Bonnie frowned at him.

"You must." Damon repeated "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I don't see you as a monster Damon." Bonnie told him.

"But you protect humans from creatures like me. Vampires who viciously hunt down humans and you'll kill them to protect those humans." Damon went on. "So if I couldn't stop then you would have to…."

He didn't finish what he was saying but Bonnie knew where he was going and it saddened her. "Don't think that way Damon the last thing on earth that I would want to do is kill you."

Damon drunk some of his bourbon. "But you won't let me go out there and keep killing innocent humans with my out of control hunger urges."

"You're right I won't sit by and allow you to do that. I'm going to put a stop to it." Bonnie told him. "But I won't have to do it by killing you, I'm going to do it by being here for you and helping you in any way that I can so you aren't addicted to hunting humans."

"What if I can't?" Damon asked

"You will Damon just believe in yourself, I know that you will be able to do this." Bonnie said

Damon was a little taken aback. "You're still here standing by me."

"Of course I am." Bonnie said

"Even after what I did last night." Damon told her.

"You're struggling through a feeding addiction right now, it's not something that you want." Bonnie reminded him.

Damon sipped more of his bourbon. "Still it's amazing, I wouldn't be angry with you if you wanted to leave me while I'm like this."

Bonnie shook her head. "Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead witch." Damon said

"Let's say that the situation was reversed and you were the one killed and I out of anger and remorse dipped into dark magic." Bonnie explained. "And I lost myself in that dark magic and started to do bad things or harm people would you abandon me."

Damon cupped her face in his hand. "You know that I would never abandon you."

"Even if my dark magic caused me to do awful things." Bonnie went on. "Like take a persons life. Even when it seems like I couldn't come back from the dark magic?"

"I would fight hard for you and would never leave you." Damon told her. "Nothing on earth would stop me from helping you came back from the darkness."

Bonnie smiled. "Exactly, so you understand that I wouldn't abandon you at a time like this."

"I understand." Damon said

"I love you Damon." Bonnie placed a tender kiss on his forehead . "I'm with you for life."

Damon nodded his head. "Ditto, Judgey!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later on Bonnie was trying to get Damon to get through his urge to hunt humans. She had gotten advice from Stefan on how he got through it and knew what she had to do.

"No I won't do it." Damon protested after she told him what had to be done.

"Yes you have to do this Damon." Bonnie said "It will help."

Damon pressed his lips together in a firm line. "I'm not going to feed off of you right now Bonnie."

Bonnie stepped closer to him. "You need to feed off of me until you can go fully back to blood bags, it will help wean you by keeping down the urge to hunt."

"I won't do it." Damon told her. "I won't risk losing control and hurting you."

"You're not going to lose control Damon." Bonnie tried to assure him.

Damon shook his head. "I've lost control and killed a few people every since I began hunting humans again."

Bonnie put her hand on his chest. "But that won't happen with me, because you love me too much and you would rather die before killing me."

"You're right about that." Damon said

"Then you must feed off of me Damon, Stefan says that he did it with Elena and that it helped." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon ran his fingers through his black hair. "What if I can't stop."

Bonnie looked at him. "I trust that you will be able to stop."

Damon frowned.

Bonnie held his face in her hands. "Trust in yourself Damon, trust that you won't hurt me."

Damon closed his eyes and opened them again nodding his head in agreement.

Bonnie pressed her wrist to his lips.

Damon slowly and carefully extended his fangs and bit into her wrist.

Bonnie winced slightly at the pain but she kept her wrist on his mouth trusting him with her life.

Her blood entered into his mouth, filling his tongue with her rich and sweet taste. Her blood felt so warm and comforting as he drunk from her.

Bonnie gave him a reassuring nod keeping her eyes on his as he felt her suck on her wrist.

Damon gulped down her blood and found that it did ease the urge to go out and hunt and that it calmed the beast in him. He drunk a little more before pulling away not wanting to take too much from her. He licked the puncture wounds on her wrists healing them.

Bonnie pulled her wrists away from his mouth and wiped her blood from the corner of his lip. "I knew that you wouldn't hurt me." She whispered to him.

Damon said nothing he just wrapped his arms around her in a grateful embrace.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the next several weeks passed by she helped him slowly wean off of the need to hunt down humans. She kept weaning him with her blood and did other things that Stefan told her to do. Damon had remained in the house during this time not going out to reduce his risk of feeding off of some people. With each passing day it was getting easier and easier to start back fully to the blood bags for his meals. They thought that he was better but one final test was needed to make sure that Damon was back in control of himself.

After a few weeks of staying inside Bonnie thought that he should go out to test and see if he could be around humans without the need to feed from them. She stood behind a pair of trees with him as a group of teenaged girls were near by.

"Hear goes." Bonnie said "Let's see if you have your control back."

Damon looked out at the teenage girls, he and Bonnie were hidden by the trees. "I can do this."

"Yes you can." Bonnie told him.

"If I lose it and go after them witchy migraine me before I can kill one of them alright." Damon said

"Alright." Bonnie agreed.

Damon took a deep breath and focused on the teenaged girls. He could hear their heart beats from where he was standing and smell the blood under their skin. If he was still in rippah mode that alone would send him into vamped out mode and after the teens in a uncontrolled need to feed from them. Damon waited but the urge didn't come, he watched as they walked away under perfect control, after weeks he was back in control of himself.

Bonnie breathed out a sigh of relief. "No witchy migraine needed."

Damon sighed "Thank God."

"Congrats husband." Bonnie said patting his back. "Looks like you will be back to feeding fully on blood bags."

Damon looked over at her and smiled. "Couldn't have done it without you helping me my wife."

Bonnie smiled back. "Anytime, Anytime."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next night Bonnie was sleeping as the nightmare came to her.

_She was back to the night, the terrible night on which she was tortured and murdered. She was running through the woods desperately trying to get away from those who chased her, the ones who wanted her died. Her lungs burned trying to take in oxygen and her legs cramped with the effort. She heard them closing in behind her laughing evilly as if this was just as fun came to them._

_They tackled her to the ground. Suddenly she was kicking and screaming as they dragged her over to the tree chaining her to it. Her body shook with fear as they surrounded her and she pleaded with them to let her go. But they just laughed looking at her with evil and cold faces._

"_Time to die you filthy thing." The one with the grey eyes said. All six of them rushed at her at the same time and prepared to kill her….._

Damon was jolted awake with the sounds of her screams. He turned and in the darkness of the room he could see that she was having a nightmare of some kind. He turned the small lamp on the night stand on and reached for her shaking her awake.

"Bonnie." Damon called out to her. "Wake up Bonnie."

Bonnie woke up with wide green eyes looking into his concerned blue ones. She threw her arms around his neck, buried her face into his shoulder and let the tears come.

Damon pulled her into his lap cradling her. "Sshhh It's just a nightmare. " He told her "Just a nightmare."


	11. Chapter 11

**A little lemon in this chapter just a warning**

Damon kept holding her as her petite frame trembled in his arms recovering from the nightmare

that she just had.

"Whatever you dreamed of it wasn't real." Damon told her voice comforting.

"It seemed so real." Bonnie sniffed.

Damon sensed something. "It was about that night wasn't it?"

Bonnie swallowed. "All I can remember is their faces and their expressions as they put be through all of that pain."

Of course there would be fall out with her about that night he couldn't blame her. "They're all dead now, they paid for what they did to you and won't ever be able to hurt you again."

"I know but my mind keeps going back to that night." Bonnie told him.

Damon grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and handed it to her. "Anyone would have a hard time moving on from such a traumatic experience."

Bonnie silently wiped the tears and sweat from her face with the tissue that he had given her.

"You been having a hard time with what you went through every since you came back?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded her head. "This isn't the first nightmare that I've had about that night but I managed to wake from them without screaming and therefore you didn't notice."

Damon frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to focus on getting you through your out of control hunger and your need to feed from humans." Bonnie answered.

"You were so caught up in helping me…I was so caught up in my urge to hunt that I didn't stop to notice that you were having a hard time about the time that you were murdered." Damon shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie looked at him. "It's okay Damon I kept it from you."

"Still I should have noticed." Damon told her. "I don't care what my problems are don't ever feel like you can't come to me for a talk, help, or comfort or whatever it is that you need from me."

"Alright Damon." Bonnie said

Damon ran his fingers through her hair. "Whatever struggles you have about that awful night, you'll get through it because you're strong."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Also because I have you to help be through."

"Exactly." Damon agreed.

"We'll always be there for each other right Damon?" Bonnie questioned.

"Right Bonnie." Damon said

Bonnie tunneled her fingers through his black hair. "Because that's what two people do when they love each other."

"Yeah." Damon said with a curve of his lips.

Bonnie inched her face closer to his. "We've were apart for too long."

Damon cupped her face in his hands. "Oh Judgey, I agree, I agree."

Their lips came together in a tender yet passionate kiss. Soon they began undressing each other until they both were nude. He could feel the heat coming from her body burning with need and desire for him. He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her trailing kisses from her face to her chest where he took her dark chocolate nipple into his mouth sucking on it greedily. Sighs and sounds of pleasure escaped the witches lips.

Damon was ready to be reunited with his wife in every way possible. He moved lower down her body with open mouthed kisses groaning at how good she tasted as she writhed underneath him. His head came to a rest in between her thighs. He lowered his face and licked at the center of her heated, wet core. As soon as his tongue touched the lips of her drenched pussy Bonnie's back arched off of the bed and a loud moan escaped her lips. Tasting her made him harder as he licked and devoured her eating her as if he couldn't get enough of her. Bonnie rotated her hips her moans growing louder and louder. He licked and sucked on her nub drawing an orgasm from her as she came into his mouth.

Damon swallowed her juices and licked his lips working his way back up her body. He pressed his lips to hers in a scorching kiss making her taste herself and he positioned himself over her.

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled.

Damon smiled back and slipped his hardened length into her.

Bonnie made a verbal sound of pleasure at the feeling of him being inside of her again.

Feeling her walls close tightly around him caused as grunt of pleasure to escape Damon's lips. He began to move in and out of her slowly at first.

Bonnie lifted her hips to meet his thrusts as cries of pleasure escape her lips.

He quickened his pass and began to thrust in and out of her faster and harder.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Bonnie looked up and him with love and lust filled eyes. "So yourself to me Damon." She half whispered and moaned.

Damon knew what she meant he closed his eyes and let the blood lust come to him. When he opened his eyes his face was vamped out with the black and red eyes and the veins appearing under them he never stopped his movements.

Bonnie reached up tracing the veins tenderly with her fingers. "I love all of you." She told him. "Never be afraid to show what you are around me."

Damon nodded his head understanding and kept moving in and out of her and soon felt the build up of his release coming.

Bonnie felt hers coming too.

Damon opened his mouth showing his fangs.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side exposing her neck letting him know that she wanted him to do it.

Damon lowered his head and bite into her neck the taste of her blood filling his mouth.

Bonnie's back arched off of the bed and she moaned his name as she came around him.

This signaled Damon's released and he grunted as he emptied his seed into her. He slipped out of her and rolled to his side. Biting into his wrist and held it out to her.

Without hesitation Bonnie put her lips to his wrist drinking down some of his blood , stopping when she had her fill.

They held each other minutes in after in the afterglow.

"Don't leave me again." Damon told her.

"I won't." Bonnie said

"Not ever?" Damon whispered

Bonnie placed a kiss on his bare chest. "Not ever."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was one thing for all of Bonnie's friends and Damon to know that she came back from the dead with the help of the witches. They after all where used to crazy and unbelievable things happening since they had been introduced to the supernatural world and since many where supernatural's themselves. It was another thing to explain to the outside world that she had really come back from the dead. It would be hard to get them to believe that witches were real and even harder to believe that she came back after weeks of being dead.

Since it was for the best for Bonnie, Damon and their family and friends for the outside world not to know that witches, vampires, and werewolves existed they had to come up with a way to explain Bonnie reappearing after she had been confirmed dead. The way that this happened was by Damon compelling the police and other authorities that Bonnie's 'death' was a case of mistaken identity that she really had not died and had just been missing and had been found. Because of this a statement had been released to the public about the 'issue' and Bonnie was no longer dead to the outside world.

One day Damon took her to a lake where they spend the day together hanging out and having a good time. When the sun set came they sat near the lake watching the beautiful sunset stretch out across the sky and reflect off of the better.

Bonnie rested her head on Damon's shoulder as they sat next to each other.

"Being dead and coming back you appreciate things like the sunset all the more." Bonnie commented. "I'm looking at it right now and it's more amazing when I realize that I came close to never being able to see a sunset again."

"You're right." Damon agreed.

"Many people don't know how they take the small things in life for granted." Bonnie said "I'm really going to appreciate the small things and I'm going to cherish all of the more the time that I spend with you and our friends."

Damon nodded his head. "I see what you mean about the small things. Although it's not exactly they same as your situation I died too in a way, of course it was with vampire blood in my system but I died and came back to life none the less."

"Our situations are similar." Bonnie agreed

"You know what I'm going to do now?" Damon asked

Bonnie lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him. "What?"

Damon smiled. "Now that I have you back I'm going to be all the more protective of you and I'm cherish and love you even more than I already do."

"Is it possible that you could cherish and love me more, You do that a lot already." Bonnie said amused

"Oh yeah it's possible." Damon said

Bonnie smiled. "Then I look forward to it."

Damon's eyes scanned over her face the light of the sun set glowed over her stunning face. "I should Thank you."

"For what?" Bonnie asked

"Coming back here and saving me from myself when I was spinning out of control." Damon told her.

"Just like the many times that you have saved me." Bonnie said

Damon cocked his head to the side. "We save each others asses a lot don't we?"

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "It's just what we do."

"You know that if situations were reversed I would do everything in my power to come back to you." Damon commented/

"I do know that Damon." Bonnie said

"Because we'll always find our way back to each other no matter what it takes." Damon said

Bonnie nodded her head. "Always, no matter what."

They kissed a sweet and tender kiss and then watched the rest of the sun set together until it went down. Ready to face whatever came at them next because they had each other.

THE END!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Well this story ended up shorter than I expected it to be. But I do have another idea in my had so their will be another sequel to this series following this one. Thanks readers and reviewers!**


End file.
